Albert, Detective Privado
by Uit G Kunllen
Summary: Un Detective sin identidad, escondiendo secretos, buscando respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día común y corriente en la oficina, el sol brillaba la gente va y viene, las voces y risas de los niños suben por la ventana abierta.

Mientras me tomo un café en espera de que llegue algún cliente con un nuevo caso.

Soy Detective privado, una profesión peligrosa, pero segura, al menos para mi.

El timbre del interfón suena es mi asistente Patty, una chica de pelo castaño con anteojos, muy bonita pero ella no lo sabe, no se a dado cuenta de su belleza y su timidez no le ayuda mucho; ella necesitaba trabajo y un lugar donde dormir cuando la contrate pues se había fugado dejando atrás a su familia y sus responsabilidades por ser una familia de alcurnia.

---Señor White, una Señorita acaba de llegar pidiendo hablar con usted, dice que es importante.

---Esta bien Señorita O'Bryan déjala pasar

Siempre que había un cliente se refería a mi como Señor, sino solo era Albert, su jefe, su vecino y un gran amigo, pues había logrado conseguirle un apartamento en el edificio de a lado de el mío.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una mujer bonita de pelo color rojizo, se me hacia muy familiar su rostro pero no tenia caso tratar de recordar donde la había visto antes.

---Buenos días Señorita, pase tome asiento, que puedo hacer por usted?--- le ofrecí el asiento frente al mío, mientras yo me sentaba en mi escritorio.

---Buenos días señor White, usted puede hacer mucho por mi. Usted sabe quien soy yo?

---No, pero supongo que usted me lo dirá enseguida---Detesto cuando se tratan de hacer las inteligentes pues regularmente nunca lo son.

---Pues soy Elisa Leegan del clan Andrew, me sorprende que no sepa de la familia Andrew

---Si se de la Familia Andrew pero no de usted---Familia política que cree que tiene el mismo derecho que la familia directa, clásico de la gente adinerada.---Pero dígame que puedo hacer por usted?

---Bueno pues tengo un par de trabajos para usted.---Sacaba una foto de su bolso---Primero quiero que siga a esta persona ---extendiéndome la foto que había sacado

---Muy bien, y supongo que quiere que la investigue cierto?

---Así es quiero que me diga todo lo que hace y con quien se relaciona y a quien le escribe cartas y con quien se ve, y también que investigue a las personas con las que se ve y se relaciona.

---mmm, Bueno eso se puede hacer pero le va a costar mucho dinero Señorita Leegan

---Por el dinero no se preocupe, tendrá todo lo que pida---Saco un fajo de billetes de su bolso y lo dejo en mi escritorio

---Este es un buen comienzo señorita, es un placer trabajar para usted.

---Nada de eso usted haga su trabajo y vera mas como esos---señalaba el fajo de billetes mientras se paraba de la silla y se encaminaba a la puerta--- encontrara a la persona en las mañanas en el hospital San George de aquí de la ciudad de Chicago. Hasta pronto señor White, vendré en 15 días a ver como va la investigación.

---Hasta luego señorita

Salio de mi oficina. Me pregunto por que le interesa tanto la persona de la foto que desea que la investigue y la siga, la verdad es que no había visto bien quien era la persona de la foto, jamás lo hice enfrente de el cliente, no quería que ellos pensaran que tenia demasiado interés en las personas a investigar; pero ahora me interesaba un poco mas saber porque se me hacia conocida la señorita Leegan donde la había visto antes, tal vez durante la investigación encuentre algunas respuestas al mi propio caso….

Son las dos de la tarde Patty salio a almorzar, regularmente se ve con Candy para almorzar juntas, pues son muy amigas desde que iban al colegio, a veces voy con ellas pero hoy no puedo tengo que empezar con la investigación de la señorita Leegan.

Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es observar bien la foto que me dio, pues solo le di una mirada rápida y vi que era una mujer, saco la foto del cajón de mi escritorio donde la había guardado pues en cuanto la señorita Leegan se fue Patty entro para despedirse para ir a almorzar y ver si necesitaba algo.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana con la foto en la mano para verla con todo detenimiento… no lo podía creer, me tuve que sostener de el respaldo de una silla para no caerme de la impresión, la foto que tenia en mis manos era de Candy.

Pero por que la señorita Leegan quería que siguiera a Candy? Que es lo que buscaba en ella?. Como iba a poder realizar esta investigación?

Bueno iba a ser difícil pero era mi trabajo además ya me habían pagado una parte y era una buena oportunidad para saber si realmente me llamo Albert como ella dice y si realmente nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo.

Aunque no me sentiré muy a gusto investigando a mi amiga, cuando ella me tendió la mano cuando yo le he necesitado y siempre esta al pendiente de mi y de Patty, sobre todo ahora que yo no recuerdo nada de quien soy, ni de mi paso ni de a donde me dirigía.

Realmente fui muy afortunado de que Candy me atendiera en el Hospital cuando me llevaron ahí; ella me dijo que lanzaron una bomba al tren en el que iba a Italia y que lo único que repetía era Chicago, y por eso me mandaron al hospital San George en Chicago.

Tenerla cerca es reconfortante, es una buena chica, no entiendo que es lo que buscan en ella, pero tal vez encuentre un poco de mi, aunque durante el proceso no será nada agradable, pues una cosa es buscar e investigar a desconocidos y otra Investigar a Candy quien a sido un sol para mi en todo momento, bueno ja al menos en lo que se desde que llegue al hospital.

Bueno será mejor empezar con la investigación dejando todos los sentimientos a un lado, y procurar ser mas discreto que de costumbre sobre todo con Patty, que se puso muy nerviosa cuando llego la Señorita Leegan aunque lo disimula muy bien o al menos eso intenta.

---Hola Albert, por fin llegas, ya me tenías preocupada pues es tarde y Patty me dijo que te quedaste en la oficina

Candy, como siempre, preocupada por nosotros, me pregunto si realmente éramos buenos amigos como ella dice.

---Perdona Albert sabes que nunca se queda satisfecha por mas que le explico que te quedaste trabajando---Patty se apresuro a contestar apenada de la situación.

--- No te preocupes Patty, lo se ya se como se preocupa siempre, y Candy si Patty te dijo no tenias por que preocuparte, solo me quede planeando mi día de mañana en la nueva investigación.

---A si, Patty me dijo que tienes un nuevo caso, que bueno Albert, ya te estas haciendo famoso y pronto serás conocido por todos lo medios y tal vez hasta la policía te contrate para que la ayudes con algún caso en el futuro

---Pero que Ocurrencias dices Candy, será mejor que te vallas a lavar Albert para cenar, por que ya de que empieza Candy con sus ideas no hay quien la pare

---Si será lo mejor que ya tengo hambre.

Salí de la cocina dejando a Candy con sus locas ideas y a Patty riendo con ella. Patty nunca se metía en mis investigaciones por eso me sorprendió que después de que regresara de comer me dijera que quería hablar conmigo…

Flash Back

---Albert puedo hablar contigo de algo?---Patty entraba en mi despacho y me traía algo de comer

---Claro Paty dime, que puedo hacer por ti?

---Albert, esto me da mucha pena, se que yo no debo meterme en tus caso y la verdad nunca lo hago por que es tu trabajo

---Patty que es lo que pasa? Desde que llego la nueva cliente te estas portando muy extraño sucede algo?

---Lo que pasa Albert es que, me da pena decírtelo pero tengo que hacerlo, es mejor que lo sepas de mi.

---Patty que es lo que tengo que saber? Por que te preocupas tanto?

---Conozco a Elisa, bueno a la Señorita Leegan como ella dice llamarse, es Elisa Leegan, y es una chica problemática, y trata de obtener siempre lo que quiere sin importarle sobre de quien tenga que pasar y el precio que esto cueste

---Gracias por prevenirme Patty, tendré cuidado con Elisa y su investigación, pero no te preocupes, seré sumamente cuidadoso.

---Gracias Albert, no sabes lo mejor que me haces sentir, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar

Fin Flash Back

Creo que no le dijo a Candy quien es la nueva clienta, bueno, no creo que la conozca Candy y Patty crecieron en círculos sociales diferentes, eso es lo que mas me inquieta de el porque Elisa quiere investigar a Candy, si ella no es de una familia poderosa como Patty y ella.

Sea como sea mañana empezaré a seguir a Candy, aunque que es medio tonto, porque se muy bien a donde va y que hace pues ella me lo dice siempre.

---Por fin saliste del Baño Albert, pensé que ya te habías ido por el lavabo jajaja

--- Candy por mas que intente no creo que quepa por el lavabo ni por la ventila del baño jajaja

---Jajaja bueno será mejor que cenemos antes de que se enfríe

---Tienes razón Patty, será mejor empezar

---Albert, estas bien, as estado muy callado y ausente durante toda la cena, puedo hacer algo por ti?

---Gracias Candy, estoy bien, es solo que mañana empiezo con el nuevo caso y trato de organizar mis ideas para que,

---Sera mejor que te acueste temprano Albert---Patty me interrumpió sin saber ni porque lo hacia, y se volvía a comportar extraño, como en la mañana

---Si creo que será lo mejor, Patty te encuentras bien?, te vez nerviosa

---O si Candy estoy bien, solo que me siento un poco cansada

---Pues será mejor que los dos se vallan a dormir ya, han de haber tenido un dia muy difícil pues, están muy raros los dos y cansados, no se preocupen yo recogeré las cosas

Decidí hacerle caso, no sabia por que Patty se portaba así enfrente de Candy, tal vez mas adelante la misma investigación me saque de dudas.

---Muchas gracias Candy, Patty, buenas noches

---Buenas noches Albert, Candy yo también me paso a retirar

---Hasta mañana chicos

Es temprano, Candy ya esta saliendo para irse a trabajar, Patty sabe que hoy no iré a la oficina pues empezare con mi investigación, esperare solo unos minutos para salir y empezar a seguir a Candy, aunque sigo sin sentirme cómodo con esta situación.

La verdad es que ya me esta empezando a intrigar por que una señorita de clase acomodada se interesa en Candy, cuando sus mundos son opuestos y diferentes. Será acaso que Candy me esconde algo, un obscuro pasado tal vez?.

De su pasado realmente se poco, solo que es huérfana, poco después me conoció, después estudio en Londres un tiempo gracias a un señor amoroso y noble y en Londres nos volvimos a encontrar, y ahí fue donde conoció a Patty y regreso a America con el corazón en la mano y trabajando para poder llegar a su destino, después solo se que empezó a estudiar enfermería donde mucho después me encontró sin memoria.

Quien será ese señor que la ayudo a llegar a Londres?, porque se regreso a America sin terminar sus estudios?, Que hacia yo en Londres?, como es que estaba en Italia?, Que es o que escondes pequeña?, por que a veces cuando llego a casa te encuentro triste mirando hacia la ventana, con las lagrimas luchando por salir de tus ojos?.

Hemos llegado al hospital sin mayor problema, me filtro dentro de el mismo, de momento una chica sale al encuentro de Candy

---Candy Canddyy!!

---Que pasa Margaret, porque vienes tan agitada?

---Candy, te llego carta esta mañana, es de Nueva York.

---De Nueva York?,

---Si Candy, ya se te olvido que hace un par de semanas fuiste a Nueva York?, debiste conocer a alguien ahí porque te a escrito una carta.

---Ah, si Nueva York, Gracias Margaret, la leeré después.

Carta de Nueva York?, ella fue hace unas semanas por parte del trabajo, eso de dijo y regreso antes de lo que había planeado, y su amiga Annie y su novio Archie la llevaron a casa pues se sentía enferma pero jamás me dijo realmente que paso en Nueva York, solo que en el camino de regreso le dio su lugar a una señora con un bebe y se enfrío mucho porque estaba nevando, pero yo se que algo mas paso.

Se que cuando ella este lista para contarme lo que realmente paso, me lo dirá, aunque su cambio de voz al recibir la carta fue muy notable pues la tristeza inundo su rostro, quise salir a abrazarla y consolarla pues las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero es mejor así, no quiero que sepa que la estoy siguiendo.

Es la hora del almuerzo, creo que iré con ella a almorzar solo para asegurarme de que esta bien.

---Albert que sorpresa tan agradable, que haces por aquí pensé que estarías haciendo tu investigación

---Así es Candy, pero es hora del almuerzo y quería almorzar contigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que anoche no me dejaste recoger la cocina

---OH Albert es muy lindo de tu parte

Platicamos sin por menores durante el almuerzo y de l carta no me dijo nada, pero cuando fue a tirar la basura vi como titubeaba si tirar la carta o quedársela, finalmente la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, y trato de sonreír nuevamente. Me pregunto de quien será la carta? Porque la mortifica tanto?

---Candy, te encuentras bien?, estas muy distraída, te puedo ayudar?

---estoy bien Albert, es solo q estoy preocupada por un paciente, eso es todo. Bueno será mejor que regrese a trabajar.

---si candy esta bien, nos vemos en la noche.

Me despedí de ella sabiendo q su respuesta no me convencía, esa carta la procedencia de esa carta me inquita. Que habrá pasado realmente en nueva York?

Llevo una semana siguiendo a Candy y almorzando con Patty y Candy sin que ninguna de las dos sospeche a quien realmente estoy siguiendo pues ninguna de las dos acostumbra indagar sobre mis casos, solo me preguntan si mi caso va bien a lo que yo contesto que si, que es la verdad, va bien, pero en este caso no se si eso sea bueno o malo, porque no se que es lo que debo de descubrir.

Candy entra al hospital como siempre alegre y tranquila, de la carta no he sabido nada, se que la dejo en casa, la guardo en su caja donde guarda las cosas especiales, pero no creo que la haya abierto aún, pues a estado muy tranquila.

El día pasa como de costumbre, en el ir y venir entre los pacientes; es casi la hora del almuerzo, y ella sigue atareada, de momento un hombre se acerca al modulo de enfermeras y alcanzo a escuchar que pregunta por ella, la enfermera en turno le señala un pasillo.

Decido seguirlo, no se quien es y por que busca a Candy, es un hombre alto y delgado, piel blanca, pelo negro con bigote, viste con buena ropa. Me pregunto si será el quien mando a Candy a Londres a estudiar o si tendrá algo que ver con la carta de NY.

El señor encuentra a Candy, mantengo mi distancia para poder verlos mejor, el la saluda a lo que ella cortésmente corresponde y los sigo al jardín, me esconderé detrás de esos árboles para observarlos sin ser descubiertos.

Me sorprende ver el cambio de actitud de ella en cuanto se quedan solos ella se lanza a sus brazos y el no la rechaza sino que corresponde a su abrazo, cuando se separan ella seca sus lagrimas… Lagrimaaasss?!!!! Como era posible que estuviera llorando primero la carta y ahora esto? Quien se cree el para hacer llorar a mi Candy.

Conversaron un momento y el le extendió un sobre, siguieren conversando por un par de minuto y el se despidió dándole un abrazo de nuevo y se fue.

Decidí seguir al sujeto pues sabia que Candy seguiría en el hospital y del sobre después me preocuparía.

Seguí al sujeto hasta el estacionamiento donde abordo un auto negro que supongo que lo estaba abordando, el coche tenia un escudo al frente pero no logre verlo con detenimiento pues salieron rápidamente de las inmediaciones del hospital.

Finjo pasar por Candy al hospital, es pero que me diga algo del sobre, o del sujeto quien era ese señor?, porque de pensar en el me siento tan enojado? El pensar en como ella se lanzo a sus brazos me hace sentir muy pero muy mal de verdad.

---Hola Albert, como estas gracias por venir por mi

---Hola Candy como estuvo tu día?.---Esta muy contenta la vista no la entristeció como la carta sino parece que todo lo contrario.

---Bien Albert muy bien. Y que tal te fue a ti? Como va tu investigación?

---Pues… la verdad Candy creo que en este momento atorado, pero no estoy muy seguro, en cierto modo he ido avanzando.

---O eso me da gusto, si necesitas ayuda en algo, me puedes decir Albert, sabes que con mucho gusto te puedo ayudar.

---Gracias Candy eso es muy lindo de tu parte

Eso seria muy bueno, preguntarte directamente quien era el sujeto que viste hoy por la tarde y que contiene el sobre y de quien es la carta que recibiste la semana pasada, por que te entristeció tanto recibirla?. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no me atrevo.

Me avergüenza tanto seguirte, me duele en el alma seguirte pero es mi trabajo, o mejor hice que fuera mi trabajo, seguro me odiaras cuando te enteres de que he sido tu sombra por una semana completa.

--Albert, Albert!

---Mm Hay perdón Candy me quede sumido en mis pensamientos

---Si lo notamos nos abrió la puerta para recibirnos y tu estas como dormido jajaja

---Perdón chicas, Hola Patty como estas?

--- Bien Gracias, como les fue hoy?

---Pues bien Patty, gracias

---Candy mañana es tu día libre que aras mañana?---ES mejor ir sabiendo a que me voy a atener a hacer mañana a donde iremos o si va estar todo el día en casa, porque no puedo quedarme en casa con ella, seria muy sospechoso

---Pues en realidad, voy a salir a hacer unas diligencias y con Annie que esta en la ciudad, crees poder acompañarnos Patty?

---No lo se Candy, si Albert esta saliendo a su investigación, no puedo dejar la oficina sola…

---Ve con ellas Patty, no te preocupes por la oficina no pasara nada si se queda sola un día

---De verdad Albert?

---Claro Patty, lo necesitas, lo necesitan, hace mucho que no ven a Annie no?

---Si hace mucho va estar por unos días en Chicago antes de volver Los Ángeles con su madre

---Y a que vino Candy?

---Vino Patty a… vino por que hay una… Ya se me olvido que fue lo que me dijo a que vino con sus padres, pero lo importante es que vino

Que extraño, Candy parecía muy seguro de lo que iba a decir pero dudo cuando estaba viéndonos a los dos, será que no quiere decirlo en frente de mi? Ella jamás olvida las cosas de esa manera, menos si se trata de Annie su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Bueno será mejor que me valla y finja que voy a hacer mi investigación, ellas saldrán mas tarde que de costumbre para encontrarse con Annie, así que tendré que esperar afuera para poder seguirlas, en otras circunstancias no lo haría pero tengo el presentimiento de que su salida y la visita de Annie a la ciudad tiene que ver con el sobre que le dieron ayer a Candy.

Sigo a las chicas depuse de que salieron, y entran a un pequeño restaurante donde ya esta Annie esperándolas en la puerta, se saludan animosamente, tendré que esperar afuera para no ser demasiado obvio.

Candy POV

---Annie me da mucho gusto verte, te extrañaba

---O Chicas yo también las extrañaba a las dos, que feliz soy de poder estar el dia completo con ustedes tranquilamente

---Bueno que les parece si tomamos algo mientras platicamos

---Si Candy, sentémonos en esa mesa.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan contenta, tener a Annie y Patty aquí conmigo me hace sentir bien, y olvidarme de todas las cosas que están pasando.

La Amnesia de Albert, la carta de NY, y el sobre que me dio ayer George.

---Bueno chicas platíquenme como han estado?

---Hay Annie, todo esta ahora mas tranquilo, Albert y Candy me han ayudado mucho.

---O Patty que bueno me da mucho gusto, y como esta Albert?.

---Pues sigue con Amnesia y pues la verdad es que lleva ya un tiempo trabajando de Detective privado

---De detective Privado?, pero como fue eso? No necesita un nombre para eso? Que esta pasando Candy?

---Bueno, Albert estaba desesperado por no tener trabajo y no saber quien era, así que decidió buscar quien era, y en tratar de investigar cosas le ayudo a una señora con un problema que tenia y fue cuando decidió convertirse en Detective privado para poder ayudar a las personas que por algún motivo necesitaban un poco de ayuda en algunos casos o eran engañadas de alguna forma o como el que no recordaban nada de su pasado.

----O Candy eso fue muy valiente de su parte

---Lo mejor de todo Annie, fue que Albert se puso como Nombre Albert White en honor a Candy por ayudarle y confiar en el.

---Lo se, el es muy especial.

Me siento Feliz de tener a Albert otra vez cerca de mi, el es mi mejor amigo siempre a estado ahí para ayudarme y apoyarme en todo momento, pero por ahora no quiero perturbarlo con cosas, no quiero que se preocupe de mas por mi, tiene que estar tranquilo para que se recupere y su memoria vuelva, y su trabajo no es de gran ayuda, a veces se preocupa mas de la cuenta por sus clientes.

---Oye Annie, ayer Candy no me dijo por que solo vas a estar unos días aquí en Chicago

---Como que no le dijiste Candy?

---Lo siento Chicas, es que ya tenia hambre anoche jajaja

---Jajaja hay Candy, no te preocupes Patty ya estoy aquí y yo te lo puedo explicar, La Señora Elroy invito a mi familia al cena-baile que tendrán este fin de semana

---Candy, por que no me habías dicho?

---Por que apenas me entere ayer Patty, por la tarde, George me llevo un sobre al hospital y una nota de Annie diciendo que nos viéramos hoy.

---Vámonos chicas, se nos esta haciendo tarde y nos están esperando

---Como que nos están esperando Annie?, si solo íbamos a estar las tres? Quien mas nos esta esperando?

Pero es que acaso no terminaran las sorpresas en estos días?, La invitación a la reunión venia con una nota de la tía abuela, donde decía que por ser una Andrew estaba totalmente comprometida a asistir a la cena de la familia, y a comportarme como una dama, tendré que asistir es lo menos que puedo hacer por el Tío abuelo William, bueno tal vez lo conozca por fin, si todos los Andrew tiene que ir, significa que el estará y podre agra cederle lo mucho que a hecho por mi.

---Bueno chicas Ya llegamos

---Anie que haces aquí?, por que estamos en una de las boutiques mas caras de la ciudad?

---Buenos días señorita Patty, Señoritas, yo le pedí a la señorita Annie que las trajera para acá, pues sabia que ustedes dos solas no vendría, y por ordenes del Señor William, y la Señora Elroy, la boutique esta esperándolas para que ustedes tres se preparen para el evento de la familia y se vean muy hermosas.

---De nosotras tres?

---Así es señorita Patty, lamento no haberle dado su invitación ayer, pero surgió un imprevisto y tuve que ir a atenderlo.

---O Muchas gracias George.

---Señoritas las dejo unas horas para que se sientan a gusto, las dejo en buenas manos,

---Gracias por todo George

---Sabe que es mi deber y es un placer señorita Candy

Albert POV

La mayor parte del día las chicas estuvieron adentro de una boutique, entre por un momento sin que ellas me vieran, fue increíble ver lo que pasaba, jamás pensé ver a Candy probándose vestidos de fiesta, modelándolos en el espejo, se veía simplemente hermosa, la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, se me hacia un tanto familiar; las encargadas de la boutique se desvivían atendiendo a las chicas, sobre todo a Candy, la trataban como si fuera de la realeza y ella no se portaba altanera con ellas, sino la trataba de forma respetuosa y cariñosa, simplemente era Candy en todo momento.

Decidí salir de ahí, no podía creer que estuviera viendo a Candy de esa manera, me estaba asustando, era la segunda vez que me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en Candy de forma diferente, lo mas probable es que sea por la intriga de la investigación, del por que la estoy siguiendo.

Me siento en un banco en la acera de enfrente a esperar a que salgan mientras leo el periódico. Después de unas horas llega un carro negro y se estaciona enfrente de la boutique, y lo mas extraño es que nadie desciende de el y el chofer no se baja del carro para abrirle la puerta a nadie ni siquiera alguien que salga de la boutique.

Horas mas tarde las chicas salen de la Boutique, y un sujeto, mas bien el sujeto que ayer fue a buscar a Candy al hospital se baja de auto y el chofer abre el maletero para que las empleadas metan todos lo paquetes que de seguro las chicas compraron; Pero como es posible que Candy comprar en esa boutique si es de las mas caras en la ciudad?, bueno Annie es de buena familia al igual que Patty, pero ella no recibe dinero alguno por parte de sus padres desde que se fue de su casa.

El señor intercambia unas palabras con las tres chicas a lo cual Patty asiente con la cabeza y Candy no le gusta pues pone mala cara, pero el señor le dice algo y ella accede, se despide Annie de ellas con un abrazo, y el sujeto se despide cortésmente de ellas, mientras Annie se sube al carro con el sujeto.

Regreso a casa antes de que ellas me vean y empiezo a preparar la cena, llegan minutos después que yo.

---Hola Albert que tal tu día?

---Hola Candy, Patty, muy tranquilo, que tal el de ustedes? Se divirtieron?

---o si Albert mucho, hace mucho que no veíamos a Annie así que teníamos muchas cosas que platicar

---Si me imagino Candy

---Pues yo estoy muerta de cansancio, creo que me iré mejor a acostar

---Estas segura de que no quieres cenar Patty?

---Si Candy, estoy bien, solo muy cansada, los veré por la mañana chicos.

Patty salio de el departamento para irse al suyo, y me llamo la atención que la sonrisa que había visto ese día en el rostro de Candy había desaparecido en cuanto Patty salio.

---Candy te encuentras bien?

---Si Albert, estoy bien, es solo que tengo hambre, te ayudo a preparar la cena

---Bueno me parece bien. Candy?

---Si dime Albert?

---Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, me gustaría que compartieras conmigo tus alegrías y tus tristezas, que dejaras que también fueran las mías.

---Gracias Albert, muchas gracias, por estar aquí.

Hace rato que nos fuimos a dormir, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, me siento consternado, no se quien soy, ni porque me siento tan a gusto estando a lado de Candy, su compañía me hace sentir tan bien, que me dejo de preocupar por no saber quien soy, parece que a ella eso no le importa, que nunca le ha importado, que me quiere por quien soy.

De pronto se oye un sollozo, escucho con mas atención, es Candy que esta sollozando, será mejor ir a ver que le pasa.

La puerta de su habitación esta abierta y ella esta llorando hincada en el piso con un papel en la mano, creo que es la carta de NY, me agacho para levantarla y la ayudo a sentar junto a mí en su cama

---Candy, que es lo que pasa pequeña? Por que estas llorando? Que es lo que te tiene así?

Sigue llorando mas mientras se acurruca en mis brazos y me extiende la carta para que la lea:

_Querida Candy_

_No se si merezco llamarte "Querida", pero lo hago porque a pesar de todo yo te sigo queriendo_

_Se que leer esta carta es muy difícil para ti, tal como lo es para mi escribirla, pero se que si voy a buscarte no me dejaras hablar contigo, y dudo tener el valor de verte y después alejarme de ti._

_Yo no quería que las cosas fueran de esta forma, lo dejaría todo para estar contigo otra vez… esto me duele tanto._

_Candy, mi dulce Candy, te pido que seas feliz, que busques tu felicidad, me pediste que fuera feliz, que haga feliz a Susana, pero no puedo hacerlo si se que tu no eres feliz._

_Se que no será fácil, luchare por hacerla feliz, pues así te lo prometí, y se que tu también trataras de ser feliz._

_Gracias por hacer de mí una mejor persona y por enseñarme a luchar por mis sueños._

_Espero volverte a ver algún día, y poder acercarme a ti como un gran amigo, y que ver que me has perdonado y ver que sí eres feliz._

_Candy, te pido que me olvides, aunque tú siempre estarás en mi corazón, pues jamás te podré olvidar_

_Te amará por siempre_

_Terry G_

Por eso es que ella no quería leer la carta, por eso es que cuando regreso de NY, regreso tan callada y triste. Pobre niña mía, tanto tiempo guardando el dolor en su corazón.

---Candy, pequeña, lo lamento mucho, por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

La abrace con mas fuerza quería que ella supiera que no estaba sola, que contaba conmigo, sin importar realmente quien soy en realidad, quería protegerla quitarle el dolor que siente y sufrirlo por ella.

---Pequeña… Candy….

---Perdóname Albert, por no haberte dicho nada antes pero, no quería que te preocuparas…

--- Candy---Es mejor que la interrumpa, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi, ni por ella--- No tienes por que preocuparte por mi, somos amigos no?, bueno los amigos siempre están juntos y apoyándose en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas, y me hubiera gustado que me dijeras desde el principio, y que no pasaras por esto tu sola.

---Gracias Albert, de verdad. Pero ya estoy bien.

---Estas Segura?, tienes todo el derecho de llorar y sentirte triste.

Mirar como trata de olvidar su pasado, el dolor que le causo y no dejar se llevar por el me hace sentir ganas de protegerla siempre ante toda las cosas, no es posible que sufra tanto con ese inmenso corazón que tiene y ese inmenso amor que nos regala a todos.

---Si, Estoy Segura, voy a cumplir mi promesa y seré feliz.

---Muy bien Candy si es lo que deseas, sabes que cuantas conmigo siempre. Será mejor que te acuestes ya, es tarde, Que descanses Candy

---Albert, espera, no te vallas, por favor quédate aquí conmigo, no quiero estar sola

---Como tu quieras mi pequeña.

Permití que ella se acostara en su cama, la cubrí con la ropa de cama y me acosté a lado de ella, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí, jamás lo hubiera aceptado, pero se ve tan triste sus lagrimas siguen inundando sus ojos aunque se reusa a que salgan de ellos.

Se a quedado profundamente dormida, paso mucho tiempo para que esto pasara, estuvo muy intranquila, se movía mucho y aun en sueños sollozaba, será mejor que me valla a mi cama y la deje descansar tranquilamente.

Amaneció ya, es temprano, pero la verdad es que no he podido dormir, la cabeza me empezó a doler, no quise molestar Candy, no quería que se preocupara, tiene que descansar.

---Buenos días Albert, como amaneciste hoy?

---Hola Candy, bien gracias, tu como estas?

---Bien Gracias Albert, ya estoy bien. Gracias por estar conmigo anoche.

---No te preocupes Candy. Será mejor que me apresure a ir a trabajar. Te veré en el almuerzo Candy.

---Te vas temprano Albert?, hay problemas en tu investigación?

---No, no hay ningún problema, solo que tengo que revisar unas cosas en la oficina antes, salúdame a Patty, quieres?

---Gracias Albert, te veré después.

No, no hay papeles que revisar, pero el dolor de cabeza me esta matando, y si me quedo Candy se dará cuenta que algo me pasa y no quiero que se preocupe.

A salido ya junto con Patty, caminan juntas una parte del camino y después cada quien se dirige a sus respectivos trabajos, sigo a Candy como cada día desde que empezó esta investigación, y la verdad es que no se que es lo que quiere saber la señorita Leegan, Candy no hace nada fuera de lo normal, ni esconde nada, sobre todo no hay nada que le pudiera interesar a una persona de alta sociedad como lo es la señorita Leegan.

No me estoy sintiendo bien, el dolor aumenta, será mejor que me siente en una de las bancas de el jardín del hospital, mientras Candy realiza su turno y llega la hora del al…

---Rápido rápido, una camilla pronto, llévenlo a un cuarto.

---Que es lo que pasa doctor Monroy?

---Señorita Flamin, el joven estaba afuera cuando se desmayo, vamos acompáñeme al cuarto para revisarlo y hacerle los estudios pertinentes

---Si Doctor.

---Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Monroy, como se siente?

---Buenas tardes doctor, me siento bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

---Mmm, recuerda que fue lo que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse?

---Si doctor, me sentía mal, tenia un inmenso dolor de cabeza, y pensé en sentarme un poco antes de entrar al hospital. Doctor puedo pedirle algo?

---Claro que si Señor, desea que antes le avisemos a algún familiar que usted se encuentra aquí?

---Si, pero antes quisiera que por favor la enfermera White, no se entere de que estoy aquí por favor, no quiero que se preocupe.

---Pero, conoce usted a Candy?,

---Si así es la conozco y por eso no quiero que se entere de que estoy aquí; pero por favor necesito que mande a buscar a una persona que yo le voy a decir para que sepa que yo estoy aquí.

---Muy bien Señor usted dirá, pero necesito su nombre para registro de el hospital.

---Mi nombre es Albert. Doctor, así dejémoslo por el momento.

---Muy bien, como guste.

Le di un papel al doctor con el nombre de la persona que necesitaba ver, para que mandará a buscarlo mientras me hacían estudios y me tenían aquí encerrado.

Creo que hay muchas cosas nuevas ahora, muchas cosas que tendré que modificar y muchas otras que arreglar antes de que pase otra cosa.

---Bueno Señor Albert, ya localizamos a la persona que nos pidió, y viene ya en camino, y la señorita Candy a sido cambiada al ala infantil, para que por ningún motivo se encuentre con usted.

---Muchas Gracias doctor, ya saben el por que de los dolores y de el desmayo?

---Si así es.

---Buenas Tardes, con permiso.

---George, llegaste, pasa por favor.

---Señor William, doctor, disculpen la interrupción.

---No se preocupe, estaba por explicarle al señor el motivo de su desmayo

---Así es, George quédate por favor, continúe doctor.

---Gracias, Como le iba a decir, usted sufría de amnesia debido a un fuerte trauma en su cerebro, y su cerebro a quedado recuperado y por lo tanto, a recuperado su memoria cierto?

---Así es doctor, recuerdo todo, aunque me siento un poco cansado

---Si es normal después de un dolor tan fuerte como el que recibió y el desmayo que tuvo, yo le recomiendo que pase la noche aquí en el hospital para que podamos tenerlo en observación.

---Preferiría que no fuera así doctor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que aclarar ahora que ya se quien soy y recupere mi memoria.

---Bueno señor, lo dejare ir, solo porque con la condición de que el señor George lo traiga mañana a revisión de acuerdo?

---Me parece bien doctor, yo me asegurare de que el día de mañana a primera hora este aquí para que lo revise, pero por favor no le diga a nadie que estuvimos aquí.

---Por supuesto que no señores, no se preocupen por eso, arreglare sus salida y veré que puedan salir tranquilamente del hospital. Con permiso Señores.

---George Gracias por venir a buscarme.

---No tienes nada que agradecer William, en realidad ya estaba preocupado por no tener noticias tuyas desde hacia meses y el recibir tu nota hace unas horas, me sorprendió mucho, no sabia que habías vuelto a America.

---Bueno, ya estoy aquí y es mejor que arregle las cosas, antes que nada, tengo que inventar un buen pretexto pues no llegue a almorzar con Candy y Patty.

---No te preocupes William seguro entenderá cualquier cosa que le digas.

---Lo se George. Por cierto que hacías con ellas el día de ayer?

---Creo que hay muchas cosas en las que te tienes que poner al corriente William.

---Albert, estas bien? Me tenías preocupada.

---Estoy bien Candy, lamento no haber llegado a almorzar con ustedes esta tarde, pero tuve un pequeño percance.

---O Albert, esta todo en orden?, esta investigación parece ser que te esta trayendo muchos problemas

---Si Patty estoy bien, gracias, y por la investigación no te preocupes.

Aun me pregunto, por que Elisa quiere investigar a Candy, que es lo que estará

planeando realmente?

---O están tocando a la puerta me pregunto quien será a esta hora?

---No te preocupes Candy, yo abriré

---Buenas noches Albert, disculpa que los moleste

---Buenas noches Annie, no te preocupes, adelante, pasa.

---Gracias Albert, vengo de rápido, me están esperando abajo.

---Annie, que pasa todo esta bien?

---Si Patty, es solo que necesito que me ayudes el día de mañana, por favor es muy importante.

---Claro Annie, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, que es lo que necesitas?

---Mañana tengo que asistir con mi madre a un desayuno con la Señora Elroy y puedo invitar a alguien y quiero que seas tu.

---Pero Annie, no creo que a la señora Elroy le guste verme, sobre todo si sabe que me fui de mi casa.

---En realidad Annie, ella me sugirió que te llevara como mi invitada, yo ya tenia pensado decirte, pero tenia miedo de que dijeras que no, pero si ella ya lo dice creo que no hay por que preocuparse

---Pues buena suerte chicas, que se diviertan en su almuerzo, me saludan mucho a la tía Elroy, mientras yo trabajo.

Jajaja Siguen sin gustarle las reuniones glamorosas de la familia a Candy, y la tía sigue sin gustarle que Candy sea parte de la familia. En cierto modo es bueno saber que algunas cosas no han cambiado, aunque me gustaría que las dos se llevaran bien.

---Annie, por que Candy no tiene que ir? Si es su familia.

---Pues la verdad Patty, yo no lo se, yo también me lo pregunto, Candy George no te dijo nada el día de ayer?

---No, no me dijo nada así que, no creo que tenga que presentarme hasta el sábado, mientras saluden a todos de mi parte jajaja.

---Bueno chicos, los veo después, Patty paso por ti mañana temprano, que descansen.

---Hasta luego Annie

Bueno, al menos mañana puedo hablar con Elisa en la oficina tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparme por Patty y que la reconozca, después veré a George como quedamos hay muchas cosas de las que el me tiene que poner al corriente y viceversa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya es hora de que llegue Elisa, espero que esto funcione.

-Buenos días, señor White, no esperaba verlo aquí, donde esta su secretaria?

-Buenos días señorita Leegan, mi secretaria tuvo que hacer unas diligencias, pero pase, será mejor hablar en mi despacho.

-Gracias señor White, supongo que ya termino su investigación, o necesita mas estimulo?

Esto si que es curioso, trata de pagarme más dinero, con mi dinero, quien lo diría.

-No señorita Leegan, no quiero su dinero, lo que en realidad necesito es que me diga que es lo que hay que investigar de esta persona, pues llevo una semana en la investigación y no hay alguna actividad o relación que la conecte con usted y que pueda perjudicarla a usted o su familia, así que necesito saber realmente que es lo que quiere de esa persona.

-Mire señor White, yo le estoy pagando para que siga, y me de un informe de con quien se ve, donde trabaja y quienes son sus amistades.

-Así es señorita yo le pudo decir lo que usted me pide, pero no veo en que le pueda estar afectando las actividades de esta persona a usted.

-Bueno, no tendría porque decírselo pero lo haré, el único motivo por que el la mande investigar es porque mi estúpido hermano se esta enamorando de esa huérfana, pues como ella cada vez lo rechaza el se emboba mas con ella. Y yo por ningún motivo voy a dejar que ella sea mi cuñada, ya suficiente es que ella sea la hija adoptiva de al Tío Abuelo William Andrew como para que ahora sea una Leegan. No lo voy a permitir aunque me cueste la vida.

-Vaya señorita usted si que esta decidida.

-Así es señor White, bueno yo ya le dije que es lo que busco así que dígame ahora lo que quiero oír.

-Bueno muy bien señorita Leegan, pero que quede claro una cosa, después de lo que le diga, mi trabajo con usted esta terminado, y no volveré a trabajar para usted.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.

-Bueno, La señorita en cuestión trabaja en el Hospital San George haciendo un turno completo o a veces mas, según se re quiera, a la salida se dirige a su departamento, a la hora del almuerzo esta con sus compañeras de trabajo, como puede ver su vida es muy rutinaria y no hay nada extraordinario, en ella, a excepción de… pero no tiene importancia.

-No, no señor White todo tiene importancia con esa chica, así que sea lo que sea que vio, por favor dígamelo aunque a usted no le parezca nada.

-Bueno señorita Leegan, si es lo que usted quiere, solo en su día de descanso, se reunió con otra chica que no trabaja con ella, parecía que hacia mucho tiempo que no se ven, y solo comieron juntas y caminaron un rato por el parque, por la tarde se despidieron y la señorita regreso a su departamento.

-Se vio con una chica?, mmm de casualidad esa chica es de pelo negro?

-Si así es porque hay algún inconveniente?, no creo que afecte en algo, pues solo la vio ese día y la no para ser de por aquí.

-No señor White, no hay ningún inconveniente, se vio con Annie, pues ella esta aquí con su familia para la fiesta del sábado, era obvio que la buscara. Puedo preguntarle una cosa señor White?

-Si dígame señorita?

-De casualidad a Candy, no le fue entregado un sobre o una carta o la fue a buscar un señor alto, de pelo obscuro y bigote, bien parecido en una auto negro?

-No para nada, nunca si quiera estuvo con algún hombre que no fuera su paciente o doctor.

-Valla esa si que es buena noticia, quiere decir que la tía abuela Elroy no la invito a la reunión del sábado, eso es bueno, así mi hermano no tendrá oportunidad de buscarla en la fiesta y de tratar de convencer a la tía Elroy de que es un buen partido para el.

-Perdón como dice Señorita?

-A no nada señor White, no se preocupe, creo que aquí termina nuestros negocios, muchas gracias por la información, ahora solo me asegurare de que mi hermano no busque a esa huérfana.

-Muy bien señorita fue un gusto trabajar para usted que pase una bonita tarde.

Un gusto trabajar para ella?, pero si de gusto no fue nada, aunque debo reconocer que si no hubiera sido por ella, tal vez no sabría cuanto sufrió Candy por Terry, y tal vez no hubiera recuperado mi memoria aún.

Lamento tener que decir que estoy en cierto modo de acuerdo con ella, tampoco quiero que Candy sea una Leegan para nada quiero que tenga algo que ver con ese bueno para nada de Neil, serán muy mis sobrinos pero no significa que sean las mejores personas del mundo.

Bueno ahora me preparare para verme con George y empezar a ponerme al corriente con todo lo demás, que es esa reunión que la tía Elroy esta planeando para el sábado? Quien fue el que invito a Candy, la tía Elroy, Archie, o Neil para estar con ella?

-Buenas tardes William

-Hola George que gusto me da verte de nuevo, así que mejor dime que es lo que ha paso en casa, como esta La tía Elroy, como tomo mi desaparición?

-Vaya William creo que tienes muchas dudas eh?

-Si bastantes, siento como si hubiera estado dormido todo este tiempo, así que supongo que me he perdido de muchas cosas.

-si Creo que si, tu tía Elroy te extraña, y esta muy preocupada por ti pues hace mucho que no le escribes, y ahora entiendo el porque, pero no le dije que ya estas aquí supongo que es algo que quieres hacer tu mismo.

-Si así es, yo también la extraño. George, llego el momento de que tome mi lugar, solo tengo que arreglar unos pendientes pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Pero antes dime. Que tenia el sobre que le diste a Candy? Y que hacías con las chicas el otro día?

-Jajajaja, yo te diré que tiene el sobre, pero dime como es que sabes que le di un sobre a Candy y que estuve con ellas?

-Bueno George, cuando tuve el accidente en tren en Italia, me trasladaron para Chicago y tuve la fortuna de ser llevado al hospital donde trabaja Candy, y ella me encontró, cuando me recupere físicamente un poco, quise irme y no ser una caga para ella, pero ella no me dejo, decía que me conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que acabe viviendo en el mismo departamento que ella con la ayuda de Archie y de Stear; decidí que tenia que trabajar en algo, pero quería buscar mi pasado, así que me convertí en Detective privado, y curiosamente la semana pasada Elisa llego a mi oficina a pedirme que siguiera a Candy. Acepte el trabajo no por otra cosa mas que el hecho de saber que era lo que Elisa quería de Candy, y porque Elisa se me hacia extrañamente familiar jajajaja

-Así que decidiste seguir a Candy? Pero si vivías con ella, y siempre han sido buenos amigos, dudo que te ocultara alguna vez algo.

-Pues así era George, ella nunca me había ocultado algo hasta esta ocasión, que ella no me dijo que tu le habías dado un sobre y que había pasado el día en una boutique.

Claro que de la carta de Terry también me lo oculto, pero tenía sus propios miedos de no querer ni saber de la misma carta, y eso es completamente comprensible.

-Vaya y entonces no sabes que contiene el sobre?

-No para nada solo se que Annie y su familia están aquí por lo mismo supongo, pero jamás han dicho el porque, jajaja son unas chicas muy discretas cuando quieren.

-Si son realmente buenas muchachas; lo que hay en el sobre es una invitación a una cena baile en la mansión Andrew que la señora Elroy va a realizar.

-Bueno eso no me sorprende mucho, siempre anda realizando este tipo de reuniones para mantener el honor y el nombre en alto de la familia, pero supongo que habrá un motivo en especial de el porque de la fiesta no?

-Si en cierto modo si, solo que fue sugerencia mía. Tu tía se veía muy triste últimamente y su salud había decaído mucho por lo mismo, y pues le sugerí que hiciera una pequeña reunión, para que se alegrara un poco, y aunque al principio se reuso pues dice que esta muy preocupada por ti pues no sabe nada de ti hace meses que no quiere festejar nada, al final accedió y bueno la fiesta será este sábado.

-O George ha sufrido mucho mi tía durante mi amnesia.

-Así es William, y estabas aquí a unos metros de nosotros y jamás te vi, siempre he estado al pendiente de Candy, pero siempre que la iba a ver lo hacia en el hospital, si alguna vez hubiera ido a su departamento, lo mas probable es que te hubiera visto.

-Si pero de nada hubiera servido, pues con la amnesia no hubiera sabido quien eras realmente. Y solo me hubiera molestado que fueras a buscar a Candy a su casa.

O Ahí están otra vez esos sentimientos por ella. El saber que George siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella me tranquiliza un poco pero a la vez me pone celoso?

-jajaja y tal vez hasta un buen golpe me hubieras propinado jajaja

-Jajaja si tal vez. George necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-Si de William.

-Patty O'Brian esta en el departamento de abajo de Candy, se fue de su casa y estoy seguro de que sus padres estarán muy preocupados por ella.

-Lo se William, pero eso ya esta solucionado.

-Ya? Lo esta? Pero como?

-La Señorita Candy me fue a buscar al día siguiente de que la señorita Patty llegara a buscarla y me pidió que la ayudara a mandar una carta de parte de la Tía Elroy o del Bisabuelo William, diciendo que la señorita Patty se quedaría en la mansión Andrew al cuidado de la tía Elroy, que no se preocuparan por ella, que estaría bien y que no dejarían que su reputación se manchara.

-Y supongo que la ayudaste.

-Así es, no pregunte el porque se había fugado se su casa pero un buen motivo debía de tener, así que mande la carta en nombre tuyo, por lo cual me disculpo William, diciendo que tu le habías encomendado el cuidado de la señorita Patty a la Señora Elroy. Y los padres de la señorita Patty te contestaron muy agradecidos por cuidar a su pequeña fugitiva.

-Entonces has estado cuidando de Candy y de Patty.

-Si, dentro de lo que cabe, pues no me dejas mucho que hacer. Jajaja tú las has cuidado todo este tiempo y yo sin saberlo.

-Jajaja es verdad George, pero ahora serás tu el que las tenga que cuidar, no se como vayan a reaccionar las dos cuando se enteren de mi pequeño secreto.

-No te preocupes William lo tomaran muy bien. Pues ellas te quieren de verdad

-Eso espero George, será mejor que mañana me acompañes a ver a la tía Elroy por favor.

-Con mucho gusto William.

Me pregunto como lo tomara Patty, el saber que todo este tiempo su familia creía que estaba aquí segura, y Candy, que pensara de mi Candy, se asustara? Saldrá huyendo porque le mentí? O saldrá corriendo a mis brazos. Quien te habrá mandado la invitación realmente Candy?

-Hola Chicas por fin llegan, donde andaban?

-Hola Albert, lo que pasa es que Annie y Patty pasaron por mi al hospital y nos entretuvimos platicando

-Jajaja parece que nunca se pondrán al corriente verdad?

-Así parece Albert, pero me muero de hambre así que empezare a preparar la cena, me ayudas Patty?

-No chicas por la cena no se preocupen, yo las invito a cenar a un restaurante que encontré hoy les parece?

-De verdad Albert?

-De verdad Patty, hay que festejar que hoy termine mi caso y entregue mi reporte y que todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba

-O entonces me iré a arreglar, Patty también deberías arreglarte

-Si Candy lo are. Albert, eso quiere decir que ya arreglaste y terminaste el asunto con Elisa?

-Así es Patty, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo salio muy bien.

-Me alegro Albert, entonces me voy a arreglar un poco, gracias por la invitación.

-De nada Patty, es un placer.

Me gustaría decirles que recupere ya mi memoria, y quien soy en realidad pero aun no es tiempo, primero hay que arreglar algunas cosas. Llevarlas a cenar es solo para agradecerles un poco el amor y las atenciones que las dos han tenido conmigo, en especial Candy.

Candy, … Candy… cuanto me has ayudado, y nunca desististe, siempre fuiste paciente conmigo, me buscaste para cuidarme, me protegiste de mi mismo, mientras tratabas de ayudarme a que recordara quien soy.

-Lista Albert, solo falta Patty.

La voz de Candy me saca de mis pensamientos trayéndome a la realidad. Y aunque luce un vestido sencillo se ve hermosa, resaltando el verde de sus ojos.

-Te vez hermosa Candy, siéntate conmigo, platícame como estuvo tu día mientras esperamos a Patty.

Su sonrisa, su voz, su alegría y la forma en que me cuenta de su día hace que me sienta feliz, muy a gusto y que no quiera irme y tomar mi lugar como cabeza de los Andrew.

Me despedí de las chicas después del desayuno, alegando que ayer había llegado un cliente nuevo e iba a iniciar una nueva investigación, aun no podía decir la verdad.

Camine un par de cuadras y ahí estaba ya George esperándome dentro de el carro, entre y lo salude al igual que al chofer y enseguida nos dirigimos a la mansión.

-Dime George mi tía Elroy sabe algo?

-No no sabe nada aun, solo que yo quería hablar con ella.

-Y no te pregunto de que?

-No, no lo hizo, pero si se mostró un poco curiosa aunque lo disimulo muy bien.

-Bueno espero que no le de un ataque al verme jajaja

-Jajaja no creo William, yo creo que le va a dar mucho gusto

Continuamos el resto del camino a la mansión en silencio, aun tengo dudas de lo que estoy apunto de hacer, bueno, eso es relativo, es momento de que tome el lugar que me corresponde, mi responsabilidad, eso es lo importante, mi familia.

-Bueno ya llegamos, no te preocupes William, tu tía esta sola en la mansión, solo parte de la servidumbre esta a esta hora y los demás salieron a hacer diligencias para la fiesta.

-Y Archie, George?

-El no esta, sale temprano todos los días a la universidad.

Al bajar del coche le di las gracias al chofer y caminamos a la entrada de la mansión, George toco una vez y la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-Gracias Dorothy, por favor dile a la Señora Elroy que estoy aquí, estaremos en la biblioteca.

-Si señor.

Fue lo único que respondió, la chica me miro en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio que era George, sus ojos regresaron a George y antes de retirarse me volvió a mirar sin decirme una sola palabra.

-Vamos.

Caminamos en silencio a la biblioteca extrañamente me sentía un poco nervioso, aunque este era mi hogar, mi casa, en cierto modo tanto tiempo ausente me hacia sentirme un poco fuera de lugar, como si estuviera de vista en la casa de alguna persona muy importante.

-No te preocupes por Dorothy, ella es una chica muy discreta, y de mucha confianza, ella trabajaba para los Leegan, pero Candy me suplico literalmente que la trajera a ella poco después de que la adoptaste, no se sentía nada a gusto con las otras doncellas, pero con ella fue diferente, y ha sido muy bueno, la tía Elroy le tiene mucha confianza al igual que yo.

-Gracias George.

-No tienes nada que agradecer

-Si lo hay George, siempre has estado ahí para mi, cuando yo lo necesitaba, cuidando a mi familia y a las personas que yo quería cuando yo no me podía ni acercar a ellas, o no me encontraba cerca. Siempre has sido un buen amigo.

-Y siempre lo seré, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, para todo Albert.

Me senté en el escritorio de la biblioteca y me gire en el gran sillón para ver por al ventana, desde ahí se podía ver el hermoso jardín y una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, se me antojó sentarme en esa banca y leer un libro o platicar en esa banca con Candy, se me antojaba estar con ella en ese jardín caminado juntos. De pronto las voces me sacaron de mi ensoñación, ni siquiera note cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Buenos días señora Elroy.

-Buenos días George, tome asiento por favor, dime que es lo que querías hablar conmigo? Te ves un poco nervioso, esta todo bien?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, pero yo no soy quien quería verla a usted

-Pero que es lo que sucede George como es que no es usted quien quería verme?

-Yo solo soy el mensajero.

-George no le entiendo, por favor explíquese.

El momento había llegado, el momento tan temido y tan esperado estaba frente a mí.

Gire lentamente en el sillón mientras me levantaba para mirar a mi tía

-Soy yo, quien realmente quería verte

Camine lentamente hacia ella mientras hablaba, su rostro palideció, pero después se recompuso y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-William, hijo, estas aquí.

La distancia que había entre nosotros era poca, pero jamás me imagine que saltara a mis brazos, me rodeo con ellos y me dio un calido abrazo.

-Si aquí estoy tía.

Le correspondí con mucho gusto el abrazo; los miedos, las inquietudes, desaparecieron, ahora ya me sentía en mi casa, ya estaba en mi hogar.

-William has vuelto, que feliz me haces.

Soltamos el abrazo y no sentamos en el sofá, George sonrío y empezó a encaminarse a la puerta.

-George, por favor espera, no te vayas.

Lo detuve justo a tiempo.

-Pero creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solo un momento hay cosas que deben hablar

-Lo se George pero primero quiero hablar con los dos.

-Bueno William dinos.

La manos de la tía tomaron las mías, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que luchaban por no salir, y una hermosa sonrisa, me dio la fuerza que necesitaba, el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

-Bueno, siento que ha llegado el momento de tomar mi lugar como cabeza de los Andrew.

- Hijo me haces tan feliz, he esperado este momento por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Lo se tía, pero antes no estaba listo, pero ahora lo estoy y ya es tiempo de que tome mi lugar en el lugar correspondiente.

-Lo se hijo, lose. Hay que empezar con el papeleo correspondiente y la presentación publica. También hay que decirle a Dorothy que prepare tu habitación.

-Si tia pero por favor te pido que esperes un poco para la presentación publica. Y me tardare un par de días en mudarme a la mansión, aun tengo unos pendientes que arreglar.

-William este sábado tendremos una fiesta aquí en la mansión, no quieres que aprovechemos para hacer tu aparición publica como cabeza de los Andrew?

-No tía, aun no, podemos esperar unos meses, creo que es mejor.

-Si tienes razón lo mejor es esperar y que todos los papeles y trámites estén terminados para cuando sea tu primera aparición pública.

- Bueno, entonces me dirigiré a empezar los papeleos.

-Gracias George, puedes venir a recogerme por la tarde?

-Con mucho gusto William vendré por la tarde.

George salio de la biblioteca y se dirigía al Consorcio a preparar todo para que yo empezara a tomar mi papel como cabeza de los Andrew. Mire mi tía que seguía sentada a mi lado, sus ojos decían el millón de preguntas que tenia para mí.

Había pasado todo el día en la mansión platicando con mi tía, le conté sobre mis viajes a Londres y por Europa, el viaje a África y mi regreso a Italia para regresar a Chicago y como Candy me ayudo durante mi amnesia.

Aunque le sorprendió mucho el saber que a ella no le importara su propia reputación, por poder cuidarme y estar al pendiente de mi, pero no pudo negar que eso la tranquilizó, el saber que yo estuve en buenas manos; pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue cuando le dije que había convivido mucho tiempo con los chicos, mis sobrinos, sin que ellos supieran realmente quien soy.

Camino de regreso tranquilamente hacia el departamento, George me dejo a dos cuadras de el, para que las chicas no me vieran por ningún motivo llegar en auto. Aun no se como explicarles que me voy en un par de días, se que si se los digo en persona no podré dejarlas, es mas no sé si quiera si podría decírselos en persona, me duele en cierto modo el tener que dejar Candy, aunque sé que la podré seguir viendo y estar al pendiente de ella, pero tal vez ya no sea lo mismo, tal vez ella no quiera verme por haberle mentido tanto tiempo sobre mí.

-Hola Albert, como estas? Que tal estuvo tu día?

-Hola Candy, muy bien, gracias y el tuyo?

-Bien gracias.

-Candy,…

-Si Albert?

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para todo verdad?

-Si Albert, lo se, muchas gracias.

-Sabes que puedes compartir todo conmigo, tus penas y tus tristezas.

-Claro que si Albert, lo se, sabes que tu también cuentas conmigo siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites.

Ahora todo será diferente, se que así será, aunque seamos los mejores amigos, hay cosas que ya no serán iguales, de eso estoy seguro, pero hay cosas que serán mejores mucho mejores.

-William, estas listo?

Me estaba subiendo al auto, me detuve un momento agarrando la puerta antes de que el chofer la cerrara, es muy temprano aún, mire hacia el interior de la calle aun vacía, suspire, me metí dentro del carro.

-Si George, estoy listo.

Candy POV

Es muy temprano aún, me pregunto si Albert ya se habrá parado, tal vez por primera vez me pare antes que el jajaja. Me terminare de arreglar para prepararle el desayuno y darle una sorpresa.

Salgo de mi habitación y camino hacia la cocina, todo esta en silencio, hay algo en la mesa, o Albert ya se fue y me hizo el desayuno. O él siempre lleno de detalles y atenciones. Hay una carta en la mesa, me la dejo Albert, creo que la leeré primero:

_Candy:_

_Pequeña he recuperado mi memoria. Gracias por cuidar de mí y ayudarme._

_A llegado el momento de partir, de seguir mi camino, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, y se que tu también estarás bien._

_Despídeme de Patty, se que encontrará un nuevo trabajo._

_Nos volveremos a encontrar, mucho antes de lo que te imaginas, siempre estaré al pendiente de ti, siempre estaré en tu corazón, así como tú siempre estarás en el mío, y nunca estaré solo por que tu estarás conmigo._

_Albert._

Albert, Albert se fue, recupero su memoria y ahora seguirá su camino. Yo, no se que hacer ahora, se sentía tan bien llegar a casa y saber que el estaría aquí.

-Candy, estas bien? Te he llamado tres veces y no respondes.

-O lo siento Patty, es que Albert se ha ido.

-Se ha ido?, o Candy, sabíamos que algún día recuperaría su memoria

-Lo se Patty, se que seguiría su camino, pero aun así duele, lo voy a extrañar mucho.

-Si Candy, pero la vida sigue, tenemos que seguir adelante.

-Pero ya nada será igual, ni las tardes en la cena, ni las pláticas hasta altas horas de la noche, todo se ha terminado.

-Candy, tus pacientes te esperan, ellos, esperan por ti, para que tu los atiendas, y los animes con una sonrisa y buenas palabras.

-Pero Patty…

-Nada de peros Candy, tú irás con tus pacientes, ellos te necesitan, necesitan a la alegre Candy

-Pero ahora tu que harás?

-Yo Candy, buscaré un nuevo trabajo, vamos salgamos juntas, te acompañare al hospital y después me iré en busca de un nuevo empleo.

Salimos juntas del departamento caminando tranquilamente y apenas habíamos llegado a la puesta de afuera cuando me sorprendió ver a George ahí parado enfrente de nosotras, regularmente cuando me iba a buscar lo hacia al hospital es la primera vez que me viene a buscar al departamento.

-Buenos días George- Trate de sonar lo mas alegre que pude pero no creo que haya sonado muy convencedora pues en seguida me volteo a ver con la inquietud reflejada en su rostro.

-Buenos días Señoritas

-Que milagro verte por aquí George.

-Si lo se, solo quería ver si están bien y si necesitan algo.

George miraba a Patty y me miraba a mí, pero su mirada trata de estudiar mi sonrisa falsa que esta a punto de desmoronarse.

-Estamos bien George, muchas gracias

Patty contesto tranquila, pero yo quiero gritarle que no, que no estoy bien, que se ha ido Albert, mi amigo, la persona con la que a su lado no me importa lo que pase, con quien me siento segura y feliz, quisiera decirle que me ayude a buscarlo para poder decirle que se quede conmigo, que no me deje sola otra vez. Quisiera salir corriendo a buscarlo y pedirle que me lleve con el, no me importa adonde valla, iría al fin del mundo con él.

-Señoritas, me permiten entonces que las acompañe a sus trabajos?

-Claro George, pero solo será al mío Patty tiene que empezar a buscar trabajo otra vez. Su jefe se fue de la ciudad.

-De verdad señorita Patty?

-Así es George.

-Bueno creo que yo puedo ayudarle si quiere, pues en el consorcio estamos buscando a una persona que nos ayude en la dirección del un nuevo departamento. Señorita Patty, le gustaría tomar ese puesto?

-Por supuesto que si George muchas gracias.

La tarde avanza lentamente, llevo todo el día trabajando en el hospital con una sonrisa falsa en la cara y un nudo en el estomago. Ya quiero que termine este día, quiero salir de aquí, quiero sacar el dolor que siento. Ya pronto será hora de regresar a casa.

Camino sola de regreso al departamento, y la verdad tengo pocas ganas de llegar, se que estará vacío, y que estaré sola… sola… camino mas despacio, las lagrimas con las que he luchado todo el día para que permanezcan dentro empiezan a salir voluntariamente; ya no puedo mas; el se ha ido; me gustaba mucho llegar a casa y saber que había alguien ahí esperando a que llegara, aun cuando yo llegar antes que el era sencillamente hermoso saber que había alguien con quien contar, alguien ahí para platicar, con quien sentirme en casa, feliz.

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me han llevado al parque, me siento en una banca enfrente de la fuente, unos niños se corretean y ríen felices, los miro entre mis lágrimas y mi mirada de pronto se detiene en una pareja que esta sentada en un banco del otro lado de la fuente. Se ven muy felices platicando juntos,… O Albert como voy a extrañar nuestras platicas hasta altas horas de la noche o nuestros paseos dominicales por el parque mientras platicamos y le damos de comer a las palomas.

Te extrañare tanto, se que dijiste que nos volveremos a encontrar, y se que así será, pero aun así te extrañare, decido reiniciar mi camino, no se cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí sentada, pero ya se esta haciendo de noche, no quiero que Patty se preocupe por mi.

-Candy, donde estabas, me tenias preocupada, ya iba a salir a buscarte… Estas bien?

-Aquí estoy Patty, estoy bien, solo que me senté en el parque saliendo de el hospital y no me di cuenta de la hora, perdóname Patty, no quería que te preocuparas.

-Esta bien Candy, lo importante es que ya estas aquí en casa, siéntate a comer, te prepare la cena

-No gracias Patty, creo que me iré a dormir.

-Candy, se que es difícil para ti, que extrañas a Albert y yo también lo extraño, pero no creo que a el le gustaría que te deprimas de esta forma, a el querría que lucharas y siguieras siendo la misma chica alegre de siempre y con muchos ánimos, que siguieras tu vida.

-Lo se Patty, el dijo que nos volveríamos a encontrar, pero es que duele tanto.

-Si Candy duele, pero cuando lo vuelvas a encontrar el espera encontrar a la misma chica alegre de siempre, no a alguien que se dejo vencer por al tristeza.

-Tienes razón Patty, él espera que yo sea feliz por mi y por los demás a si que lo haré. Gracias Patty.

Patty me da un abrazo y las ultimas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, seré la misma chica alegre, solo se fue a seguir su camino, se que nos volveremos a encontrar, se que así será, siempre esta cuando yo mas lo he necesitado y se que siempre será así.

Albert POV

-Buenas noches William

-Buenas noches George, como te fue? Lograste hacer lo que te pedí?

-Si así fue William, la señorita Patty ya esta trabajando con nosotros en el consorcio Andrew.

-Gracias George, no quería dejarla así, sin nada.

-No te preocupes, esta mañana firmo su contrato y ya se instaló en su oficina, se mostró muy contenta y le mando dar las gracias el señor William Andrew por la oportunidad de trabajar con en su empresa.

-Muy atento de su parte. George…? - Tocan a la puerta, -Adelante por favor

-Buenas noches William, George, disculpen que los interrumpa, pero quería hablar contigo William.

-Por supuesto Tía, pasa, dime que puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno, yo los dejo, nos vemos mañana

-Espera George, necesito que me hagas un favor

-Usted dirá señora, necesito que mañana el sastre este por aquí muy temprano.

-Con mucho gusto señora, veré que llegue temprano.

-Gracias George, que descanses

-Un placer, Señora Elroy, William.

-William, sabes que en un par de días aquí en la mansión habrá una fiesta, y te quería pedir hijo que por favor estés presente, no aun como cabeza de los Andrew pero si como invitado, como miembro de la familia.

-Por supuesto que lo hare tía, sabes que lo hare

-Gracias William, el sastre vendrá por la mañana para arreglarte ropa para la fiesta y para lo que necesites.

-Gracias tía.

Bueno, son muchas cosas las que han pasado en tan solo unos días, pero me siento bien por ello; es extraño estar en la misma casa que Archie y no poder tomarme el tiempo para saludarlo y platicar con el, creo que lo mejor será que me mude a otra de las casas de la familia mientras se anuncia que yo soy la cabeza de la familia, es muy desgastante estar entrando y saliendo de casa a horas extrañas para que nadie me vea.

O Candy, mi dulce Candy espero que estés bien, se que te dolerá el que yo me haya ido, pero pronto muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.

La semana a pasado tranquilamente, ahora estoy en la mansión de Lakewood, al menos por esta semana después de la fiesta estaré mas cerca del consorcio, ya los papeles estarán listos para que haga mi aparición en publico y sobre todo para que tome públicamente mi lugar como cabeza de los Andrew.

La fiesta es mañana, saldré temprano de aquí para dirigirme a la mansión de Chicago, y llegar antes que todos los invitados, y después escabullirme entre los invitados.

CANDY POV

Ha sido la semana mas larga de mi vida, ya por fin es viernes, mañana es mi día libre, así que hoy me dirijo con mas calma hacia mi departamento, se que estará vacío, como lo ha estado toda la semana, pero cada día la esperanza de volverlo a ver me inunda más y la felicidad se hace mas presente en mi vida, hoy por la mañana no tuve que fingir una sonrisa en el hospital, hoy fue una sonrisa real.

-Candy, por fin llegas, preparaste ya tus cosas?

-Mis cosas? De que estas hablando Patty?

-Candy, sabes muy bien que mañana es la fiesta en la mansión Andrew y que George nos viene a recoger en unos instantes mas para que pasemos la noche haya y estemos listas a tiempo para la fiesta.

-A es verdad, pero no entiendo por que de momento la abuela quiso que yo llegara desde un día antes y no unas horas antes como lo habíamos planeado.

-Pues eres parte de la familia, tienes que estar ahí antes que todos los demás, eso es obvio Candy, es el protocolo.

-Pues ami no me convence mucho, pero bueno, lo hago por la tía Elroy y por el Abuelo William, no porque sea algo que me agrade hacer.

-Esta bien Candy como quieras, pero apresúrate a prepararte que ya no debe de tardar George.

Camine a mi recamara sin muchas ganas, no es que no me gusten la fiestas, por supuesto que me gustan, pero no me agrada la idea de ser parte de el comité de bienvenida, si es que se le puede llamar así, o de los anfitriones de la fiesta, si yo solo soy una invitada mas, hace mucho que no veo a la tía Elroy y se que no le soy de su total agrado así que porque de pronto la urgente necesidad de que forma parte de los protocolos y tradiciones?.

-Buenas noches señoritas? Están listas?

-Si así es George estamos listas, es todo su equipaje?

-Por supuesto que si George solo una pequeña maleta para cada una, solo vamos a estar una noche, no un mes

-Bueno señorita, no es solo una noche, La señora Elroy espera que se queden el hasta el domingo por la noche o de preferencia el lunes temprano.

-Pero George como puede ser?

-No se preocupe señorita Candy, ya todo esta listo para la estadía de las dos en la mansión por el fin de semana.

-Pero George…

-Señorita Candy, su habitación esta lista para usted como siempre, y una de las habitaciones para los invitados esta lista para la señorita Patty, el señor William, mando traer ropa para las dos y todo lo que pudieran necesitar para su estadía en la mansión.

-Muchas gracias George, recuérdame que le de las gracias al Abuelo William mas tarde.

-Por supuesto que lo are señorita Candy.

Es extraño ir a la mansión a quedarme en ella, hace mucho que voy hacia alla, ahora el camino en el carro va siendo mas corto de lo que esperaba, pues llegaremos a tiempo para la cena así que estaré junto a la tía, no se que decirle, le tengo que agradecer por la invitación a la fiesta y dejarme pasar la noche, creo, no estoy muy segura de lo que tengo que hacer esta noche.

- Candy, llegaste, por fin llegaste! Pattyyyy! Que bueno verte de nuevo!

-Hola Archie, si aquí estamos muchas gracias por salir a recibirnos, no tenías por que molestarte

-No es molestia Candy, si es lo que se debe hacer, lo que es sorprendente es su falta de modales y todo el escándalo que hace.

-Buenas noches tía Elroy, como esta?

-Buenas noches Candy, Señorita O'Brian, que gusto tenerlas a las dos aquí en casa, por favor pasen, sean bienvenidas

-Gracias señora Elroy.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Patty, espero que no te moleste si te digo Patty

-No, para nada señora Elroy, por favor llámeme así.

-Muy bien, entonces pasemos a cenar que ya se esta haciendo tarde; George espero que nos acompañes.

-Con mucho gusto señora.

Después de pasar al comedor pasamos a la sala a platicar un rato con la tía Elroy y Archie pues George se fue diciendo que al día siguiente tenia que arreglar unos asunto muy temprano y después de un rato de estar platicando la tía nos mando a todos a nuestras habitaciones diciendo que al día siguiente seria un día muy largo y que teníamos que descansar.

Entre a la habitación que dijeron que era mía, recuerdo que tenia una habitación el Lakewood, pero no sabia que tenia una aquí en la mansión de Chicago, es hermosa, muy hermosa, tiene unas hermosas cortinas que cubren las ventanas pues ya es de noche, la cama con una hermosa colcha que combina perfectamente con las cortinas, un tocador con una gran espejo, un sillón que se ve muy cómodo y una pequeña mesita en frente del mismo, una puerta que supongo que es un closet y la otra supongo que es el baño.

Wow que hermosa es mi habitación, están tocando a la puerta, quien será a estas horas?

-Adelante, esta abierto

-Buenas noches señorita Candy.

-Dorothy, que felicidad verte de nuevo - La abraso es bueno encontrar una dulce cara aquí.

-Candy a mi también me da gusto verte, vengo a decirte que la Señora Elroy me a pedido que me ocupe de ti

-Pero Dorothy sabes que no necesito que me ayudes.

-Lo se Candy pero son ordenes de la señora y no pienso desobedecerla.

Mientras hablaba ya había preparado la cama y empezaba a acomodar las pocas cosas que traía en la maleta dentro del closet

-Pero Candy, porque trajiste tan pocas cosas?

-Por que solo voy a estar aquí el fin de semana

-mmm, vaya tenia entendida otra cosa, pero bueno, no importa lo bueno es que el señor William mando traer algunas cosas para ti y para la señorita O'Brian.

-Que quisiste decir con que tenias entendida otra cosa?

-Este,… no nada, será mejor que te pongas ya la pijama o sino tendré que ayudarte a ponértela.

-Esta bien, me pongo yo sola la pijama en el baño no te preocupes, pero dime que quisiste decir con eso.

-Mira Candy, no esta vien que yo haya dicho eso, así que no voy a decirte nada.

-Esta bien Dorothy, supongo que en algún momento me enterare o lo sabre.

-Así es Candy, todo a su debido tiempo, pero ya métete a la cama para que te apague la luz.

-Esta bien, buenas noches Dorothy, que descanses

-Buenas noches Candy.

Bueno ya estoy en cama, tapada con la luz apagada y la mansión esta en silencio solo se oyen los suaves pasos de Dorothy alejarse, pero yo, aunque me siento cansada pues a sido una día muy largo, no creo que logre conciliar el sueño, han pasado muchas cosas en las que pensar. Nunca me espere que la tía Elroy también saliera a recibirnos, wow pero que estará pasando aquí?, primero la invitación y la ropa, después me tengo que quedar por el fin de semana y ahora la Tía Elroy sale a recibirme en persona en cuanto llego, y después de la cena platico con nosotros en la sala y hasta se rió con nosotros tras recordar algunas cosas que nos pasaron en el colegio, eso si fue extraño nunca la había visto reír.

Pero al final lo que mas me tiene intrigada es el comentario que se le logro escapar a Dorothy, que es lo que ha pasado que instrucciones a recibido como para que ella piense que a entendido otra cosa? O a lo mejor no es que entendiera algo diferente, tal vez sea que aun yo no me he enterado. Va a ser una noche muy larga si sigo pensando así y mañana tendré ojeras y me retara la tía Elroy, será mejor que trate de dormir.

**Albert POV**

-Buenos días George, listo para irnos?

-Por supuesto que si William supongo que quieres llegar antes de que toda la mansión despierte

-Por supuesto, pero dime, ya están las chicas en la mansión?, vámonos en el camino me platicas.

-Claro, llegaron ayer por la noche, y tu tía se porto muy bien con ellas, mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Bueno es que no tiene motivos para portarse de otra manera, antes de venirme a Lakewood platique con ella de mi relación con ellas.

-y Supongo que también le dijiste que estas empezando a ver a Candy ya con otros ojos verdad?

-Que?, pero como dices eso George?

-Me sorprende que tu no te hayas dado cuenta de eso William, tu relación con ella va mas haya de lo que una relación de padre e hija debe ser.

-Por supuesto que así es, somos amigos, desde antes de que la adoptara y eso lo sabes, tu siempre lo has sabido.

-Lo se William, pero parece que tu aun no te das cuenta de lo que realmente estas sintiendo por la señorita Candy, tal vez mas adelante lo descubras por ti mismo.

-Si tal vez…

Tal vez descubra los sentimientos que en cierto modo ya se que están ahí, que llevo semanas viéndolos como luchan por salir a flote, me pregunto mas bien cuanto tiempo llevan ahí escondidos sin que yo me diera cuenta de que existen.

Pero no puedo decirle nada aun a Candy, no se que es lo que sienta por mi, no se como va a reaccionar cuando sepa quien soy en realidad.

-Bueno llegamos, aun no hay movimiento en la mansión, solo esta Dorothy esperándonos.

-Gracias por todo George

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Buenos días señor, su habitación esta lista

-Buenos días Dorothy, muchas gracias.

-Quiere que le suba el desayuno ahorita o mas tarde señor?

-mmm mas tarde si no es mucha molestia Dorothy.

-Como usted diga señor.

Caminamos a mi habitación, hace tanto que no camino hacia ella en esta mansión, cuantas cosas me he perdido y cuantas cosas hermosas he vivido, cosas que no cambiaria por nada.

-Dime una cosa George, supongo que mi tía le asigno una doncella a Candy, pero de casualidad sabes quien es?

-Por supuesto que si William, a Candy se le asigno como doncella a Dorothy como siempre que esta en casa.

-Muy bien, me pare muy bien, ella estará mas tranquila ahora, pero no creo que aun se sienta cómoda del todo, espero que acepte la proposición de la tía Elroy.

-Si yo también lo espero William.


	3. Chapter 3

Albert POV

Tratare de dormir un rato, al menos de descansar antes que otra cosa, pero de pronto se oyen caballos en el jardín; será mejor que trate de asomarme a ver que es lo que pasa, aun es temprano para que los preparativos finales empiecen, me sorprendo ver avanzando hacia la puerta principal un carruaje. Quien podría llegar a esta hora?

Dorothy se apresuró a llegar al carruaje, no veo quien o quienes son los que viene en el carruaje, de pronto Dorothy se voltea hacia la puerta de la mansión y veo que habla con alguien, él señor Tomas, el jardinero que esta trabajando en unos arbustoa a lado de la puerta deja sus tijeras y sale corriendo al carruaje, de pronto, la figura de George sale corriendo hacia el carruaje, que ya tiene la puerta abierta e inmediatamente le dice algo a Dorothy quien sale corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión. George y el señor Tomas le ayudan a alguien a bajar del carruaje pero no me permiten ver quien es.

Me pregunto quien será? Supongo que después me enterare, aunque quisiera haberme enterado antes de que llegara el invitado sorpresa. Este día la mansión guarda muchos, muchos secretos.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando a mi puerta.

-Adelante por favor

-William, espero no haberte interrumpido.

-Para nada George que puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno, acaba de llegar un carruaje, hay una persona que quiere verte, bueno el espera ver al Tío abuelo William, pero no creo que te moleste verlo, yo creo que es lo mejor.

-Si tu crees que lo mejor es que lo vea George, lo veré, dile que pase.

-En este momento Dorothy y la señora Elory están con el en la cocina, suponemos que tendrá hambre, se ve muy decaído, y necesita descansar.

-Bueno, entonces cuando él este listo, y mas repuesto por favor que venga a verme, aunque me gustaría verlo en la biblioteca pero supongo que no podrá ser.

-Con mucho gusto William.

George salio de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, aunque estoy en el ala opuesta de la mansión de donde están las habitaciones de las chicas aunque no puedo arriesgarme a salir y que alguien me vea.

Me intriga saber quien es la persona que llego en el carruaje, que quiere verme y que curiosamente logro tener las atenciones de mi tía en tan solo poner un pie en la casa. Bueno ella siempre es buena anfitriona pero nunca supe que ella misma estuviera tan a al pendiente de alguien.

Me estoy inquietando demasiado creo que tratare de ver si puedo dormir aunque sea un momento, este día va a ser muy largo.

CANDY POV

Me despierto temprano, el bullicio en la casa me a despertado, se oyen los pasos acelerados de los sirvientes, creo que aun es temprano para que empiecen con los preparativos para la fiesta de en la noche, creo que algo esta pasando.

Empiezo a oír un carro llegar, me pregunto quien será tan temprano?, decido acercarme a la ventana, aunque no se alcanza a ver muy bien la entrada de la casa pero al menos podré sacarme un poco la curiosidad.

No alcanzo a ver quien es, pero creo ver la silueta de Dorothy recibir a las visitas e invitarlos a pasar, o eso es lo que supongo pues han desaparecido de mi vista. Será mejor que me vista y me apresure tal vez pueda ayudar en algo a Dorothy o a la Tía Elroy.

Salgo de mi habitación arreglada y lista para empezar las actividades del día, o lo que me permitan hacer, empiezo a bajar las escaleras cuando choco con un George muy apresurado.

-Buenos Días señorita Candy, justo iba a buscarla

-Buenos días George que puedo hacer por usted?

-Vera señorita creo que tenemos un pequeño problema y usted necesita estar enterada para que me diga que acciones tomar

-Yo debo decirte que hacer?, Pero que no debes seguir las indicaciones del Tío Abuelo William o de la tía Elroy?

-Así es Señorita Candy, pero me parece que usted tiene que estar enterada.

-De acuerdo George, dime de que se trata. Mientras damos una vuelta por el jardín te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita.

Salimos por la puerta principal y nos dirigimos hacia uno de los jardines de la mansión, sin darme cuenta de a donde nos dirigen nuestros pasos.

-Señorita Candy, tengo que informarle que acaban de llegar los Señores O´Brian acompañados de un joven.

No puedo creerlo, que va a pensar la tía Elroy?, que le digo a Patty?.

-Esta usted seguro George?

-Totalmente seguro señorita, yo los recibí junto con Dorothy cuando llegaron a la mansión y bajaron del automóvil apenas hace un momento de eso.

-O Cielos George, que le diré a la tía Elroy cuándo ellos le den las gracias por cuidar a Patty?

-Por eso no tiene que preocuparse señorita, El tío abuelo William ya hablo con ella de ese asunto y ella les dirá que siempre estuvo aquí en la mansión.

-O muchas Gracias George, creo que después tendré que darle las gracias a la tía Elroy y al abuelo William por su apoyo. Aunque se que me llevare una inmensa reprimenda por parte de la tía por permitir que Patty viva sola como yo, ya pensare en alguna explicaron para darle después.

-Creo que seria lo más conveniente señorita, pero ahora lo más importante es decirle a la señorita Patty que sus padres están aquí y que trajeron con ellos a un joven que esta muy ansioso por verla.

-Si iré a hablar con ella inmediatamente—Pobre Patty se morirá cuando le diga que sus padres están aquí acompañados – muchas gracias por avisarme George.

Salgo casi corriendo a la habitación de Patty, pero después de dar dos pasos me detengo y me regreso a donde aun sigue viéndome George, me levanto de puntillas y le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, realmente no se que haría sin el.

Entro corriendo a la mansión por la puerta de la cocina, donde la mirada de prevención de Dorothy me hace detenerme.

-Buenos días señorita Candy, ya iba a ir a su habitación a ayudarle a prepararse para el desayuno y avisarle a la señorita Patty que el desayuno se servirá pronto.

-Gracias Dorothy, yo iré a buscar a Patty por ti y le avisare del desayuno

Salgo caminando un poco aprisa pues supongo que hay alguien cerca y que no es bueno correr, para mi sorpresa alcanzo a ver como los Señores O'Brian y un muchacho, supongo que es el chico que mencionó George, salen de la biblioteca así que me escondo detrás de la puerta para no ser vista, solo espero que no se les ocurra venir para acá sino tendré que pensar en algo, pero para mi tranquilidad empiezo a oír como suben las escaleras, me asomo cuidadosamente y los veos subir siguiendo a uno de los sirvientes quien supongo que les mostrara cuales serán sus habitaciones.

Decido caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras y en silencio para no ser vista ni oída, cuando de pronto una suave voz me asusta

-Candy, buenos días

Me sobresalto un poco y me giro para ver quien me habla. La tía Elroy esta parada en la puerta de la biblioteca y se sonríe un poco al ver que me ha asustado.

-Buenos días señora Elroy, como descanso anoche?—Pregunto alegremente tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo

-Muy bien Candy muchas gracias, quisiera que me acompañaras un momento en la biblioteca, hay un par de asuntos que hay que tratar antes de desayunar.

-Por su puesto—La conversación con Patty tendrá que esperar para mas tarde, solo espero que aun sea a tiempo. Paso delante de la tía y entro a la biblioteca.

-George que bueno que te veo, puedes buscar a la señorita O'Brian en su habitación y dile que la espero en 15 minutos aquí en la biblioteca por favor?

-Con mucho gusto señora, ahora mismo le voy a avisar que la estará esperando.

Bueno al menos así podré hablar con ella más rápidamente en cuanto ella termine de hablar con la tía. La tía cierra la puerta tras ella y se sienta en uno de los grandes sillones enfrente de mí.

- Ven Candy, siéntate junto ami.

Que es lo que querrá hablar conmigo?, parece ser algo muy urgente. Camino a sentarme junto de ella y una sonrisa tierna aparece en su rostro, bueno eso si me pone nerviosa, jamás la había visto sonreírme. Al sentarme con ella me toma una de mis manos entre las suyas, están tibias y suaves, siempre pensé que serian duras y frías.

-Candy, se que con anterioridad no te trate bien, como debería de ser con el cariño que te mereces; se que mi comportamiento no tiene justificación, pero tenia miedo de que al ser una chica alegre, capaz y muy inteligente los chicos se fueran por un camino equivocado; pero la equivocada fui yo, siempre has apoyado a los chicos y los has ayudado siempre que ellos lo han necesitado, siempre as estado ahí en todo momento para mis sobrinos y para tus amigas y los has guiado por el camino que debía de ser. Espero sinceramente que me perdones por mi mal comportamiento contigo Candy.

Me quede muda, no sabia que decir jamás espere oír esas palabras de parte de la tía.

-Pero señora Elroy no hay nada que perdonar, entiendo que para usted era difícil acercarse a mi, y es normal que no me tuviera confianza pues no me conocía ni sabia como me educaron.

-Candy, si sientes que no hay nada que perdóname puedes entonces permitirme el honor de ser tu tía como debió de ser desde el principio y ser tu amiga?

-Por supuesto que si, jamás he tenido una tía en todo el sentido de la palabra—Dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarla. —Y me encantaría por supuesto que fuéramos amigas—Me separo de ella y no puedo creerlo tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Le ofrezco un pañuelo mío y sonríe mientras lo toma.

-Candy hay algo que quisiera pedirte, y por supuesto a Patty también, pero se que si tu no aceptas ella tampoco lo hará. Seria para mi un gran placer que te mudes a esta mansión, es tu casa y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de poder habitar en ella y de tener todos los derecho de una Adley y por consiguiente también obligaciones; yo se que tienes tu trabajo en el hospital y que te gustaría conservarlo y no te lo pienso impedir, pero si quisiera que asistieras a todos los eventos o a la mayoría de ellos. Se que al principio será un poco difícil para ti, pero te iras acostumbrando poco a poco.

-Pero señora, no se que decir…

Mi cara de asombro le dio un poco de risa y me volvió a tomar de las manos.

-Pero Candy, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, tu vida seguirá igual solo que ahora tendrás un poco mas de comodidades y beneficios no solo obligaciones. Se que no es una decisión para tomar a la ligera, por que no lo piensas y cuando hayas tomado una decisión me dices esta bien?.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, debe ser Patty.

-Adelante Patty, pasa te estábamos esperando

Patty entro un poco tímida, pero ya no es la chica tímida que era cuando estábamos en el colegio, ahora su timidez esta rodeada de una seguridad en si misma y valentía increíble.

-Buenos días Señora Elroy, buenos días Candy.

-Buenos días Patty—Contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo nos reír a las dos por un momento.

-Siéntate Patty, quisiera proponerles a las dos algo, ya se lo dije a Candy pero también quisiera pedírtelo a ti Patty; quisiera que las dos se mudaran conmigo y con Archie a esta casa, es muy grande y solo estamos Archie y yo y a veces viene le tío abuelo William, pero es rara vez, y la verdad seria un gran honor para mi que vivieran aquí y poder platicar con ustedes y conocerlas mejor, ser su tía y su amiga. No tiene porque contestarme en este momento, piénsenlo y cuando estén listas me dicen su decisión.

La cara de asombro que puso Patty me dio una idea de cual había sido mi reacción al oír la propuesta de tía Elroy.

-No se tiene que sentir obligadas por nada del mundo a vivir aquí, créanme que aceptare la decisión que tomen, no importa si prefieren regresar a su departamento, siempre y cuando no me olviden y me vengan a visitar seguido.

-Con mucho gusto lo pensaremos señora, verdad Patty?

-Claro que si.

-Me alegra escucharlo chicas. Bueno ahora hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar sobre todo porque hay algo que tengo que preguntar más que nada para saber que acciones tomar.

-Que es lo que pasa señora? Hay algo que le preocupa?

La tía me sonrío tiernamente y en sus ojos había un brillo diferente, con un aire de picardía.

-Hoy Candy están pasando muchas, muchas cosas, pero una es mas urgente que las demás. Patty tus padres están aquí.

-Quee!... mis padres?, pero ahora que voy a hacer?, que les voy a decir?

-Tranquila hija, no te preocupes, llegaron sin avisar, por suerte llegaron cuando estaban ya ustedes aquí, si no hubiéramos tenido un gran problema; el Abuelo William me dijo que ustedes dos le habían pedido permiso de que tu vivieras con Candy pues habías huido de casa, y el le mando una carta a tus padres diciéndoles que yo estaría al pendiente de ti y que vivías en esta mansión. Por eso es una suerte que hayan llegado justamente hoy que estaban aquí las dos, les dije que estabas en tu habitación y que estabas aun durmiendo, pues llegaron muy, muy temprano.

-Muchas gracias señora Elroy por apoyarnos, se que no fue lo que debimos hacer desde el principio, pero Patty tiene buenos motivos para haberse ido así de su casa.

-Si, muchas gracias señora Elroy, por todo.

-No te preocupes por darme aun las gracias, que esto apenas esta comenzando; naturalmente los invite a la fiesta de esta noche, pero lo que si es un problema es que tus papas no llegaron solos, vienen acompañados de un joven apuesto llamado James McVille, que se muere por verte, pues casi enseguida me pidió permiso para poder verte, y según me dijo tu mama el quiere pedir tu mano en matrimonio durante su estancia en Chicago.

-Hay no, porque tuvo que venir con ellos? Por él fue que huí de casa, y de seguro el fue el que convenció a mis papas de venirme a buscar.

-Porque un chico tan apuesto y agradable como James hizo que huyeras de casa?

La cara de angustia de Patty era increíble, estrujaba entre sus manos un pobre cojín del sillón, pero la curiosidad que estaba mostrando la tía Elroy me tenía asombrada.

-Por que mis padres quieren obligarme a casarme con James, y yo amo aun a Stear, no me importa que ya este muerto en la guerra, yo aun lo amo y no pienso casarme ni comprometerme con nadie más.

-Bien, estas segura de tu decisión Patty?

-Por supuesto señora, nunca podré amar a nadie como amo a Stear.

-Respeto tu decisión, tal vez te pueda ayudar a convencer a tus papas de esperar un tiempo con el compromiso, pero aun así, tendrás que portarte cortésmente con el y con tus papas; y no se preocupen todo el personal de la casa esta siendo avisado de que si alguien pregunta ustedes dos siempre han vivido aquí; No esta de más que les recuerde que una dama jamás esta sola con un caballero.

Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara, aunque me pregunto porque esta dispuesta a ayudar a Patty a convencer a sus papa de posponer el compromiso con James. Si ella esta acostumbrada a que a veces los compromisos solo son por que conviene a las familias

-Como usted diga señora.

-Una cosa mas señoritas, por favor ya no me llamen "señora" por favor llámenme Tía, jamás me a ha gustado que me llamen señora, pero no me queda otra opción, pero con ustedes dos si tengo opción, así que díganme tía.

-Con mucho gusto tía, a mi me agrada la idea de decirle tía, me siento mas a gusto con usted.

-Gracias Candy, ya mas tarde, cuando llegue el sastre les diré como será el atuendo de James, para que lo puedan reconocer y puedan ver cuando se le acerque a Patty. Pero que les parece si mejor vamos las tres jutas a la cocina y vemos si el desayuno ya esta listo que muero de hambre

-Si esa es una buena idea tía. Yo también muero ya de hambre.

Salimos las tres juntas de la biblioteca hacia el gran comedor cuando nos encontramos a la señora Rosy, la cocinera.

-Buenos días señora, señoritas, justo iba a anunciarles que el desayuno ya esta listo.

-Gracias Rosy, donde esta Magi? Por que no vino ella a avisarnos?

-O disculpe señora, Dorothy le pidió que le ayudara a subir unas bandejas, pero no supe a donde iban.

-Esta bien Rosy, no te preocupes, solo asegúrate de avisarle a nuestros invitados.

-Si señora con permiso.

Rosy se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno mis niñas, espero que no les moleste que les diga niñas, pero es que las quiero como si fueran mías; vamos al comedor.

Estábamos las tres sentadas en el comedor, cada una de un lado de la tía, aunque nos dijo que esos no serian nuestros lugares, que cuando solo estuviéramos nosotras tres nos sentaríamos cada una aun lado de ella, como hoy que Archie ya se había ido a la universidad, pero cuando estuviera Archie, estaríamos a su izquierda. Eso me hizo sentir extrañamente importante.

Mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo las tres de cómo nos dividíamos los pendientes que había para la fiesta de la noche, después de convencer a la tía de que nos dejara ayudarle y que será mas rápido y mas fácil hacerlas cosas entre las tres; oímos pasos que se acercaban al comedor, pero ninguna detuvo la platica ni volteo a ver quien se acercaba, bueno ya sabíamos quienes podían ser.

-Patty!, por fin la luz a llegado a mi vida, no sabes cuan solo y triste me he sentido.

Bueno supongo que ese es James, pero que hace hincado en el piso a lado de la tía agarrando la mano de Patty?, aunque más bien parece que se la quiere arrancar pues ella tiene una cara de espantada y es muy obvio como trata de que le devuelva su mano.

-Mmm mmm- (carraspeo)

-O disculpe señora Elroy, no fue mi intención importunarlas de esta manera, pero me estaba muriendo por saberme cerca de la luz de mis ojos y no poder verla.

-Lo entiendo joven, pero porque no le devuelve su mano a la señorita Patty y se para, permita que los señores O'Brian puedan saludar a su hija, y puedan tomar su lugar a lado de ella.

Yo creo que el chico esta muy nervioso, o es muy tonto, por que no hizo como le dijo la tía, pues se esta sentando en sus piernas, por estar contemplando a Patty.

-aaahhhh! Pero que es lo que le ocurre señor?

El chico con el grito de la tía salio volando de sus piernas, la mitad de los empleados llego a ver que ocurría por que la tía gritaba de esa manera.

-Disculpe las molestias señora Elroy, el joven McVille esta muy enamorado y emocionado, que no le permite pensar bien del todo.

Pobre señor O'Brian, esta que se muere de la pena por el pobre James, no sabe como disculpase por el, pero a James no supo ni que hizo y lo peor de todo es que le volvió agarrar la mano a Patty y se sentó a lado de ella. Y yo no se como aguantarme la risa.

-Joven MacVille—Dijo seriamente la tía aunque yo que ya conozco como habla cuando esta seria y cuando esta enojada, se que no lo esta realmente—Por favor suelte de una vez a la señorita O'Brian y deje sentarse ahí a sus padres y usted tome asiento a lado de Candy por favor. Para que así podamos desayunar ya.

-No puedo creer lo que paso ahí adentro en el comedor, jajaja fue increíble, ya no podía aguantar a poder salir, un minuto más y me hubiera tenido que disculpar para ir al baño a carcajearme.

-Claro Candy, como no eras tú a la que no dejaban de ver, ni la que pasaste la vergüenza, tu no fuiste a la que casi, casi le arrancan la mano.

-Jajajajaja es que jajajaja fue muy gracioso como te miraba todo el tiempo jajajaja y como se tiro el jugo en cima por estar viendo como untabas el pan con mantequilla "Oh que hermosa forma de untar la mantequilla al pan, tan exquisita, tan elegante" -Trate de imitar su voz lo más que pude.

-jajajaja No sabía que el pan se podía untar de manera exquisita jajajaja. Realmente fue un alivio que la tía diera por terminado el desayuno y que dijera que había que supervisar que todo estuviera listo para la fiesta.

-Pues no te dio tanto gusto cuando el dijo que podía ayudarte a lo que necesitaras. Jajajaja la cara que pusiste jajajaja casi se te salen los ojos del susto jajajaja.

-En serio? Jajajaja, oye por cierto donde se quedo? Que no venia atrás de nosotras cuando salimos al jardín a buscar… que salimos a buscar?

-Jajaja Patty, no teníamos que buscar nada al jardín, solo que le vamos a dar la vuelta a la mansión para entrar al salón por uno de los ventanales; el se quedo en el comedor, cuando iba a salir George lo llamo para algo, cuando se desocupe saldrá a buscarnos al jardín y no nos encontrará.

Entramos al salón entre risas de imaginarnos a James recorriendo todo el jardín buscando a Patty.

-Pero que es lo que les parece tan gracioso chicas?

-O solo nos estábamos imaginando a James buscando a Patty por todo el jardín y que ella no esta ahí jajaja

-Jajajaja pobre chico, me pregunto si realmente estará enamorado o será así de despistado siempre?

Nunca pensé llegar a vivir para oír reír a la tía Elroy de esa forma, mucho menos oírla hablar de alguien así, realmente tiene corazón, y sentimientos, no es tan dura cuando la conoces realmente.

-Pues espero que sea por Patty que es así, jajajaja de todos modos hay que asegurarnos de que haya un sirviente atrás de el durante toda la fiesta, para que se asegure de que no se siente en la piernas de alguien más.

Las tres reímos mucho durante toda la mañana mientras nos asegurábamos de que todo estuviera listo para en la noche. Después de un rato cuando tomábamos un poco de limonada en el jardín, George nos aviso que el Señor McVille estaría vestido de azul celeste, Que hombre se viste de azul celeste para una fiesta? Aunque George aseguro que era para que lo pudiera distinguir, que él le había dicho que de ese color era el vestido que usaría Patty, que se verían muy bien juntos, pero el vestido de Patty es de otro color. Eso causo otra serie de carcajadas por parte de las tres, cosa que asombro mucho a George, parece ser que la tía Elroy no ríe mucho o hace mucho que no lo hacia pues antes de irse a arreglar otros asuntos le dijo a la tía que le daba gusto verla de nuevo tan alegre.

Albert POV.

Dorothy, me subió un par de charolas con el desayuno y un servicio de té, se que necesito que otra de las empleadas le ayudara, pero solo ella entro a la habitación, eso me agrada, es muy discreta en todos los aspectos, es buena persona y muy noble, entiendo bien por que Candy le rogó a George que la trajera con ella.

Después de desayunar, me tomo tranquilamente una taza de té mientras empiezo a leer un libro nuevo, para matar un poco el tiempo, de pronto una risa me saca de mi lectura, se oyen pasos en el jardín y mas risas, es Candy y Patty, de que se estarán riendo? Trato de escuchar, pero hablan bajo lo único que se oye es su risa que esa no logran hacerla en voz baja, me acerco a la ventana para ver que le dan la vuelta a la mansión, que estarán haciendo?.

El sonido de alguien a mi puerta me asusta un poco

-Adelante- Creo que es el invitado sorpresa, que ya esta listo para verme. Pero el que entra es George.

-William, el invitado esta afuera de tu puerta listo para verte, lo puedes recibir?

-Claro George, pásalo, supongo que estarás tu también

-Por supuesto William, aquí estaré para lo que necesiten.

Salio George, volteo hacia la ventana esperando volver a ver a Candy pero ella ya no esta, y solo escucho como George le dice a alguien "Adelante joven, el Tío abuelo William lo esta esperando" Escucho unos pasos vacilantes, me doy la vuelta para ver que entro después de que George cerrara la puerta.

-Por favor toma asiento—apenas logro decir, pues estoy tan asombrado como la persona que tengo enfrente.

Continuara…

Hola chicas, aqui esta el cap 3 de esta historia, voy un poco lento, pero seguro y mas que nada es para no bajar el nivel de la historia si lo hago con prisas.

Espero cumplir con sus espectativas y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que me animan mucho.

Besos

Uit G


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la primera impresión, y de romper un poco el hielo que existía por mi querido sobre nombre impuesto por mi tía "El tío abuelo William" empezamos a platicar mas tranquilamente y mas abiertamente cuando de pronto me acorde, que no sabia quienes habían llegado en el segundo carro que pude escuchar.

-George quien llego en el segundo carro, esta mañana?

- O llegaron los señores O'Brian, junto con un joven de apellido McVille.

-Creo que eso podría ser un problema.

-Si, tal vez, pero no de la forma que tu crees, ya la Sra. Elroy y las señoritas se han puesto de acuerdo y creo más bien que se están divirtiendo a costa del Sr. McVille

-A por eso las risas de Candy y Patty de hace un rato, pobre sujeto, no quiero ni pensar todo lo que le puede pasar con ellas tres confabuladas.

-Jajaja si la verdad es que el chico no la pasó tan bien en el desayuno

-Que fue lo que paso George, ahora que recuerdo creí escuchar los gritos de mí tía.

El pobre de George intento contarnos una extraña historia que no entendimos muy bien, pues estaba riendo a pierna suelta, algo de que el acompañante de los señores O'Brian y mi tía Elroy, no entendimos bien que paso, después le preguntaré a mi tía o a Candy que fue lo que paso. Por suerte el toque de la puerta hizo que se tranquilizara

-adelante—Debe de ser Dorothy, no hay mas, mi tía debe de estar muy ocupada.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa señor, la señora Elroy quiere saber si necesitan algo de el sastre aprovechando que vino a ver al señor O'Brian y al sr. McVille

Voltee a ver a mi visitante y me vio con una mirada de complicidad, no se que trama, pero creo que será interesante.

-Dorothy, por favor dígale a mi tía que si usaremos los servicios del sastre, lo esperaremos aquí en mi habitación

-Con gusto señor, con su permiso.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que ustedes dos tramen, les aconsejo que no se vistan de azul celeste o la pasaran muy mal.

Mi visitante se fue a descansar después de que me explicara que es lo que estaba tramando, por supuesto yo encantado de la vida en poder ayudarle en lo que pudiera. George fue a investigar de qué color andarían vestidas las chicas, para poder llevar acabo el plan.

No puedo creer que haya pensado hace un rato en preguntarle a Candy por lo que paso en el comedor, si aun no sabe quien soy realmente, y no sé aun como lo vaya a tomar. Lo más probable es que no quiera hablarme por un tiempo, tal vez lo comprenda por mi amnesia, pero porque no le dije antes de que la tuviera? Estoy seguro que eso es lo que me va a preguntar. … De que color ira vestida? No creo que importe mucho, se que cualquier color la hará ver hermosa, Me pregunto si me podré acercar a ella en la fiesta sin que note quien soy?, me gustaría poder bailar con ella, aunque sea una pieza de vals, tenerla entre mis brazos, posar mi mano suavemente en su delicada cintura, tomar su mano suave, escuchar de cerca su dulce voz y su cantarina risa, oler el suave perfume de su cabello.

Vaya, nunca creí tener esa clase de pensamientos con Candy, creo,… creo que George tenía algo de razón, estoy empezando a sentir algo más que amor fraternal hacia ella, pero como fue que George se dio cuenta?

Al caer la tarde el sastre regreso a la mansión, con uno de sus ayudantes a entregar los trajes encargados y el pedido especial que le había encargado la tía Elroy para que yo pudiera estar en la fiesta y poder pasar desapercibido, lo mejor aun, es que no solo yo podría disfrutar de la situación, también mi nuevo cómplice.

-Vaya tío te vez muy bien de negro, te sienta muy bien el color.

-Gracias Stear, tú también te vez muy bien de azul marino. En una hora a mas tardar los invitados empezaran a llegar, así que tenemos 25 minutos para bajar al salón y escondernos en la pequeña salita de lectura que esta a un costado de la biblioteca.

-¿Hay una salita de lectura en la mansión?. Nunca la he visto ¿La acabas de mandar a construir?

-¿No me digas que tu tampoco la has visto?, no me sorprende, la puerta está justo detrás del pilar a lado de la puerta de la biblioteca, la salita es pequeña, solo cuenta con uno sillones, una mesita central y una ventana amplia, pero está a diferencia de las de la biblioteca, no puedes salir por ella al jardín. Nadie sabe de ella, solo George y la tía Elroy por supuesto.

-Eso quiere decir que tu tampoco sabias de ella?

-No, yo tampoco sabía de ella hasta que la tía me dijo que ahí me escondiera ahí, para que cuando la fiesta diera inicio me colara en ella, así nadie notaria mi entrada, que si lo hiciera bajando las escaleras en algún momento o si estuviera ya en el salón para cuando todos empezaran a llegar.

-Si así nadie preguntaría quien eres ni notaran tu entrada, solo verán que eres un invitado más. ¿Pero cómo pasaré yo desapercibido? A ti muy pocos te conocen, o la cara que pondrá Candy cuando te vea aquí, pero a mi todos me conocen, y me dan por muerto, no creo que pase por desapercibido tan fácil.

-No te preocupes por eso, los dos pasaremos desapercibidos,- miro el reloj de pared, la hora esta llegando- solo es cuestión de que nos vengan a buscarnos y ya en la salita te explicare con detalle lo que va a pasar en la fiesta.

Apenas termino la frase para cuando alguien toca suavemente a la puerta sin esperar a que conteste estas se abre Dorothy entra presurosa

-Disculpe que entre así Señor, pero solo tenemos unos pocos minutos, George esta abajo asegurándose de que nadie los vea entrar a la salita, y deje a las señoritas Candy y Patty casi a la mitad de su arreglo, pero se que ellas no esperaran a que yo regrese para terminarlo, así que será mejor que se den prisa.

-Gracias Dorothy, - Tome mi saco al mismo tiempo que Stear tomaba el suyo y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta no sin antes de que Dorothy se asegurara de que no había nadie en el pasillo, cielos ni cuando seguía a las personas como detective, me sentía así de extraño, me siento como un ladrón en una casa.

Recorrimos los pasillos, bajamos las escaleras casi volando, y sin hacer ruido siguiendo a Dorothy, deteniéndonos en cada esquina y al final de cada pasillo en lo que ella se aseguraba de que teníamos el paso libre sin que nadie nos viera. Pero pudimos por fin llegar a la salita de lectura sin ser vistos.

-Gracias Dorothy

-De nada señor, debo decir que es un placer servirle. Si me disculpa tengo que regresar con las señoritas

Cerro la puerta tras ella dejándonos solos en la salita, en la mesa había dos vasos y una jarra con limonada fresca y en uno de los sillones dos antifaces de fiesta. Sonreí al pensar lo interesante que se iba aponer esta velada, decidí dejar mi saco en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraban las máscaras cuando sentí el peso de la pequeña caja que tenía en el bolsillo del saco, pensaba dársela a Dorothy para que se la diera a Candy de mi parte, pero por las prisas lo había olvidado.

-Vaya así que de esta forma es como vamos a pasar desapercibidos?

-Sí, La tía Elroy tenia planeada una fiesta normal, pero se le ocurrió la idea de las máscaras para que pudiera asistir a la fiesta y poder pasar desapercibido, todos los invitados recibirán un antifaz como estos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y George entro.

-Hola señores ¿Cómo les va en su encierro?

-No te burles George que a mí me está matando estar todo el día encerrado, y no poder ni siquiera ver a nadie.

-Lo siento William, no era mi intención búrlame, solo venía a decirles que ya la señora Elroy y las señoritas van a bajar para ver que todo esté listo y recibir los invitados.

-George, olvide pedirle a Dorothy un favor, podrías ayudarme tu?

-Claro que sí, Que es lo que necesitas?

Tomo ni saco del respaldo del sillón y saco la pequeña caja, la sostengo entre mis manos como si fuera un tesoro valiosísimo.

-¿Podrías dárselo a Candy de mi parte?

-¿De tu parte?, ¿exactamente de cual parte hablas tío?.

-¿De cuál parte?, no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Sí, dime quien se lo manda ¿Albert o el tío abuelo William?

-Bueno,… creo que eso no importa, soy yo de cualquier forma. Acaso a ti te molesta el hecho de que sea el patriarca de la familia?

-Para nada, debo reconocer que si me causó cierto malestar al principio, pero no fue porque no me haya gustado la noticia, sino porque jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, y sentí que nos engañabas, pero después lo pensé detenidamente, y sé que no era tu culpa, además era algo que tú ni siquiera recordabas y antes de eso era algo que no estaba en tus manos poder decirnos. Pero tu relación con Candy es más complicada que eso, ella ve a Albert de diferente manera que al tío abuelo William.

-Creo que Stear tiene razón William.

-Sí, ya entiendo lo que quieren decir. Es una decisión difícil, quien quiero que se lo haya mandado, un amigo o un padre.

Miro el regalo que tengo en las manos, ¿cómo puedo decirle que soy su amigo, su padre adoptivo y que quisiera que me viera con otros ojos, no como un padre, sino como algo más que un amigo?

-No te preocupes William, yo me encargo de dárselo, ustedes solo sigan el plan. Y antes de que se me olvide la señorita Patty trae un vestido color Coral con blanco y Candy verde menta

-Pero George…- No alcance a decirle que aún no sabía quién se lo mandaba, él había tomado el regalo de mis manos mientras hablaba y salió tan apresuradamente que no me dio ni tiempo para detenerlo.

-Bueno ahora solo nos queda más que esperar.

**Candy POV**

-Te vez hermosa Candy, vas a dejar a todos los chicos con la boca abierta.

-Gracias Patty, tú también te vez muy bonita, todos se voltearan a verte, yo creo que la que va a dejar a s chicos mojando el piso vas a ser tú.

- Pues yo quiera que me viera uno solo, lamentablemente eso no va a ser posible ya.

-Yo creo que eso no es ningún problema señorita Patty.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Dorothy?

-No, nada

-Dorothy andas muy extraña últimamente.

-Lo que pasa es que hablo de mas con ustedes dos, me siento tan a gusto con ustedes que no pienso en lo que debo decir y en lo que no.

-Somos amigas Dorothy, no debes preocuparte porque puedes y que no puedes decirnos a nosotras verdad Patty?

-Sí, eso es cierto Dorothy.

-Gracias, ya que las dos están listas, se ven muy hermosas solo les queda una cosa que hacer.

Vaya, sabía que nos iba a tocar estar con la tía Elroy y Archie en el recibidor dando la bienvenida a todos, pero no que aún me faltara algo más. Cielos eso de vivir aquí va a ser muy muy difícil, es más aun no hemos tenido tiempo Patty y yo de hablar sobre el asunto.

-Peo no pongan esa cara de asustadas chicas, lo que les queda hacer esta noche, es divertirse y pasarlo muy bien.

-Gracias Dorothy.

El sonido de la puerta nos alerta a las tres, Dorothy se pone enseguida de pie, pues ya estábamos sentadas las tres en la cama como buenas amigas,

-adelante.

-Buenas noches chicas, ya están listas.

-Archie no supe a qué hora regresaste de la escuela.

-Llegue hace un par de horas, pero todos ya se estaban preparando la para la fiesta así que me tenía que apurar, Lamentablemente se me fue el tiempo mientras buscada unos libros en la biblioteca de la universidad y se me hizo tarde para la comida.

-Muy bien jóvenes, es hora de bajar al salón, hay algo que necito mostrarles antes de que empiecen a llegar los invitados.

-Tía Elroy, no la oí llegar.

-Por supuesto que no, la puerta está abierta.

Todos bajamos al salón, Archie le da el brazo a la tía Elroy y nosotras bajamos atrás de ellos junto con Dorothy que baja para ayudar en la cocina

Llegamos al salón u oigo una puerta que se cierra justo detrás de mi

-George, ¿dónde te habías metido?,

-Buenas noches a todos, lo siento señora Elroy, he andado un poco ocupado con el asunto del sastre y algunas otras cosas.

-Si me imagino las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿no crees?

-Si así es, y aun lo serán más.

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí George?

-Es un regalo para la señorita Candy, señora

-¿Para mí?, ¿pero cómo?

George me extiende una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la tomo y veo como mis manos tiemblan al agarrarlo, cielos creo que jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa por un regalo.

-Ábrelo hija, que esperas.

-Si Candy, nos tienes a todos en ascuas.

Abro la caja con cuidado, no es que piense que tiene adentro una bomba o algo así por lo que tenga que tener mucho cuidado, es solo que estoy nerviosa, nunca antes me habían regalado algo que pueda caber una caja pequeña de terciopelo. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago al ver lo que contiene es una hermosa mariposa de oro.

-¿Que es Candy?

-Es un dije, es muy hermoso- Lo saco al mismo tiempo, es realmente hermoso, ya viene con una cadena fina a juego, lo volteo la mariposa, tal vez traiga una inscripción en ella, pero no puede ser pues la mariposa es calada.

-Vaya que es hermosa Candy. ¿Por qué no te la pones?

-¿Tú crees Patty?, Tía, ¿usted cree que me la debo poner?

Curiosamente la tía Elroy en vez de contestarme enseguida, voltea a ver a George que está casi a su lado, el solo sonríe y asiente un poco la cabeza, definitivamente las cosas en la mansión no pueden andar más extrañas.

-Si Candy, póntelo, se verá muy hermoso tu cuello adornado por una pieza tan linda.

.Gracias tía, pero quisiera saber, ¿quién me envía el regalo?

-No se preocupe señorita, la persona que se lo envía la quiere mucho, y vendrá al baile esta noche, sé que sabrá quien fue. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a revisar que todo esté en orden en la cocina.

George sale muy apresuradamente rumbo a la cocina, Dorothy me quita el collar de

Perlas que la tía Elroy me había prestado y me coloca la mariposa en mi cuello.

-Bueno si me disculpan iré a aponer este collar en su habitación señora.

-Gracias Dorothy. Bueno chicos, vengan quiero mostrarles algo

Caminamos a la entrada de la mansión, que esta hermosamente decorada igual que el salón, con luces, flores y cintas de colores; un poco más atrás de donde nos pondríamos como comité para recibir a los invitados han puesto una mesa con antifaces, todos iguales en color y tamaño.

-Al principio que pensé en hacer este baile, no tenía un tema en especial, pero después quise hacerlo diferente, como faltaba solo una semana para la fiesta pensé que sería divertido hacer un baile de máscaras, en este caso todos son antifaces iguales, así que solo sabrán quien es quien por el color de la ropa siempre y cuando no encuentren otra persona vestida igual.

-Vaya por eso George nos dijo que el señor McVille va estar vestido de azul celeste.

-Así es Candy, recuerden que los tres tiene que bailar para abrir el baile.

-¿Nosotros?. Bueno encontraremos enseguida alguien con quien bailar, pero no creo que sea buena idea que nosotras los invitemos a bailar.

-O por eso no tienes por qué preocuparse, dos jóvenes se pararan a la derecha de cada una después de que les dé la bienvenida a todos y cuando les pida que abran la pista ellos enseguida les ofrecerán su mano para dirigirse a la pista.

-Vaya, no sé de qué color va a estar vestida Annie, será mejor que ahorita que llegue me fije bien, para saber dónde estará ubicada.

-Jajaja si sería lo mejor Archie, mientras ustedes pónganse ya los antifaces de una vez que ya llegan los primero invitados, yo me lo pondré después, quiero saludar como es debido a todos o más bien identificar a todos por cualquier cosa

Eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿Por eso será que George y la tía Elroy se miraban tan sospechosos hace un rato?, no, no tiene mucho sentido que digamos, yo creo que ellos dos si saben quién me dio el hermoso dije, pero ¿Por qué no me quieren decir?, bueno sé que la procedencia es buena, sino la tía no me hubiera permitido ponérmelo para un evento como hoy y sé que la persona que me lo dio encontrara la forma de hacerme saber que fue él.

Solo espero que no sea el idiota de Neal o un tipo como el.

Gracias a todas las chicas que pacientemente ahn seguido este fic y an esperado su continiacion, prometo actualizarlo mas rápido y mas seguido. Las cosas cambian un poco en el sentido que siempre me gusto que la tía Elroy no fuera un ogro o alguien seco y si alguien que sabe como divertirse un poco y ser alegre.

Para ellas que se imaginaban que era Stear al vista inesperada, pues tenían razón jajaja pero que pasara ahora que esta el futuro prometido de Patty según sus padres?.

Espero que este cap les guste y sobre todo que me dejen algún review que es alimento de mi inspiración.

Besos

Uit G.


End file.
